The Sweet Stop
by Cssty
Summary: (Human!AU) Sam had always loved his brother, in more ways than just family. However, a bakery sets in a new set of twists and turns that finds Sam heartbroken. But a new friendship changes that, giving Sam someone to talk to and giving him something else as well. (Onesided Wincest, Destiel, Sabriel) I don't own Supernatural.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! So I saw a prompt on Tumblr and decided why not. and thus, The Sweet Stop was born!  
**

 **I hope you guys like it. I don't know how many chapters exactly it will be... But I have some good hopes for this one!**

* * *

Sam had always loved his brother. Yeah sure, they were brothers, brothers supposed to love each other, etcetera. But it was so much more than that. It was actual love, and he sort of figured Dean would never return this unrequited curse of love, but hey. That doesn't stop Sam from loving him.

No matter how many times Sam had said "I love you" and Dean returned it, he knew it wasn't in the same way.

At least nothing came along to bother him with his relationship with his brother, there was no one to challenge his feelings. Sure Dean flirted with other girls, but those didn't last long, or it was time for them to move again and the relationship ends up crumbling, with Dean moving on quickly after.

That's why even the moves with dad for his job (what he did exactly, Sam didn't know, he wasn't into that stuff) were tiring, it wasn't all that bad with his brother single again.

The countless moves were annoying, the car rides long the changing of schools annoying, but it was all worth the new place at the end. As long as he was with Dean, his brother, the love of his life, Sam was really okay.

Until the one move, when they finally settled down. It was all good, a nice place in South Carolina a tiny place by the beach. All was really good, until he came along. His name was Castiel, and nothing would be the same.

With nothing to do, one day Sam and Dean took a little walk to shops around town. Between the countless t-shirt shops that sold Henna tattoos and the other ragged souvenir shops that sold numerous keychains, and when they just needed a drink they slipped into a nice small bakery in between two abandoned and lonely stores.

"Welcome to The Sweet Stop ah-" Came a voice from behind the counter as the little bell above the door rang. "Um... How may I help- ow. How may I help you?" the person, now visible asked, after hitting his head on the slightly shorter counter. He seemed about Dean's age, a little younger perhaps with bright blue eyes and jet black hair. There was a small name tag that had the name "Castiel" in bold.

"... Are you okay?" asked Dean, tilting his head at Castiel. Sam thought he saw a spark of interest in this person which made him roll his eyes slightly, but a part of him believed Dean was asking only to be considerate.

"I'm fine. Fine, I swear." the guy - Castiel - responded, a bit annoyed. "Now you gonna stop staring and get something or..." he crossed his arms.

"Castiel that's no way to treat guests." Came another voice from the back as a slightly taller guy with brown hair and eyes came out from the back, partially covered in flour. "Please excuse him he's..." he shot a glare at Castiel who looked away. "He's new to serving. The business in general."

Dean chuckled a bit as Sam glanced over at his brother. "Well then I guess I can excuse the attitude. Smells good in here, can I get two waters?" Dean asked, looking to the glass case besides him with different colored pastries and cakes. But what caught Sam's older brother's attention more were the signs that read different kinds of pie. "... And pie. But there's none in there wait, you guys have pie, fight?"

Castiel looked over to the older guy. "I dunno, Gabe?"

"Anna?" the brunette ("Gabriel" read his name tag) shouted back to the kitchen. "Pies?"

"They're coming!" the girl's voice came. She sounded exhausted, like she had been working all night.

"They're coming."

"Right. Add an apple pie to that." Dean mentioned, digging into his pocket for his wallet as Sam stayed silent beside him.

"7.75." Castiel mumbled, looking down at the register and taking the money from Dean, sorting the small amount of money into the cash register as Gabe brought out the two waters.

"Thanks." Sam and Dean said at the same time, taking the waters and uncapping the top. "So... Not too busy, huh." Dean continued, looking around the small, empty bakery. Not like anybody was in here when they came.

Gabe shrugged and leaned on the top of the glass display case. "It's usually just come and go here. No one really comes and stays. It's a wonder how it stays open, but as long as it does, we survive."

"That's what happens when you get into the bakery business." Cas muttered, as he got another glare from Gabe and the redhead who came around the corner with trays of newly baked goods, who must be Anna, glared at him also. "... What?"

Gabe moved over so Anna could stock the glass case as Sam piped in. "So are you all related?"

"Cas is adopted." Gabe responded, pointing to Cas, who disappeared to the case, helping Anna stock. "But yeah, family run. Mainly Anna's in charge though. Now you enlighten me, what are you guys doing around here? Not often teens come in here. Usually adults and old ladies looking for treats."

"Just moved here. It got hot, seemed inexpensive." Sam said as Dean nodded.

"Lucky stop." Gabe chuckled, grabbing a slice of apple pie from the plate and shoving it towards Dean. "One apple pie, bon appetite."

As soon as Dean got the pie he dug in. Sam admired how much his brothers eyes lit up whenever he received a thing that he enjoyed. "This is some damn good pie." He mumbled, mouth full of pie.

"Right? That's what I say!" When Sam and Dean turned their attention to Gabriel he had stolen another piece of pie and had a mouthful. "I say we should put it on the door. Damn good pies sold here!"

"Gabriel you owe me 3.75 for that piece of pie." The only girl said, going back to the kitchen, probably to get more to put out. The glass case was now mostly filled and not as empty as before.

"Add it to my tab."

"You say that every time. It's probably to about 40 dollars by now." Anna shouted back, as she retreated.

"Shit. She's right."

Sam pulled on his older brother's sleeve. "Dean, we should probably head out..."

"So we should." Dean said, glancing over at the clock. He nodded his head at Gabe and Castiel, even though Castiel didn't seem too enthused. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. Come back sometime!" Gabe shouted, waving as Dean and Sam walked out of the bakery. Little did they all know, this meeting would change lives, forever.

* * *

 **Please please if you like it favorite and review! It makes me happy to see those things aha...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, so, short chapter Chapter two is... Haha**

* * *

To their surprise, their dad actually seemed to be liking it here, Sam and Dean actually were allowed to get settled in. They were actually there for a few weeks and counting. The little bakery, or as they knew it now as The Sweet Shop, was now a normal stop.

They pretty much got to know the whole family of the whole business, but usually Gabriel, Anna, and Castiel were running the place. The whole family was welcoming and made it a point to welcome the brothers whenever they walked in, that is all but Castiel.

"Does he hate people or something?" Dean asked, when Gabe joined them at the table one day on his break. "Or is it just us?"

"He's like that with everyone." Gabe responded with a sigh. "Which is a shame because he can be a really nice kid. He's nice to the smaller two but... He's like that with us too."

"I can hear you you know." Castiel huffed, walking back to the kitchen and rolling his eyes, which was a common thing for him to do.

"See what I mean? The pain in the butt has about one friend because he's like that."

"I'm sure it's just a cover." Dean said back, shrugging. "He doesn't seem that bad. Really."

"That bad? Dean he gives us attitude by the dozen." Sam elbowed his brother, as Dean chuckled and shook his head.

"Sammy look behind the bad to see the good. Really it works sometimes."

"Gabriel we need you back here!" Shouted Castiel's voice as he peeked around the corner. "End of break."

"Well fellas, sorry to cut time short, but I gotta go back." Gabe chuckled, pulling out his own chair as Sam and Dean exchanged some looks, before getting up. "You don't have to leave because I am."

"No it's fine. We should be getting home anyways." Sam said quickly, and as they went to leave, saying goodbye, Sam knew he saw Dean exchange a glance with Castiel before they left The Sweet Stop.

* * *

 **I promise the other chapters will be longer. This looked so long because I typed it on mobile haha. Again, I promise future chapters to be longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**See I told you I promised longer chapters.**

* * *

"... And I walked into my first class, and guess who was in there." Dean started, putting their daily dose of mac and cheese on the table for dinner and sitting down. Their dad was never home for dinner, so it was always up to Dean to cook. Sam helped with dishes after, so they had clean dishes for other meals.

"Who?" Sam interestedly asked, leaning on his elbows, studying Dean's face.

"You'd never guess. Castiel."

"What?"

"Yep." Dean nodded, smirking a bit. "Castiel. They didn't say his last name but there's no doubt it was him. The blue eyes the black hair, snotty attitude..." By the way he went on about the kid made Sam stop listening to his brother and turn to eat his food, pretending to be listening very intently. But he soon tuned in again when Dean said "... I talked to him."

"You what?" Sam said, nearly choking on his food with surprise.

"I talked to him, Sammy. That's what you do when someone's in more than one of your classes."

Sam sat there, his mouth hanging open. He was pretty shocked. "He let you talk to him?"

"It took three classes and him stubbornly asking me what I want but yeah." Dean nodded his head. "Pretty much."

"Well ah... That's good. I guess." Sam shrugged, moving around his pasta with his fork.

Dean chuckled. "How was your first day?"

"Was okay."

The older brother's eyebrows furrowed and he tilted his head, a bit concerned. "Sammy, is anything the matter?" He asked, after Sam responded.

Sam didn't do anything but shake his head. He could reassure his brother that everything was okay because it was, but he didn't want to talk at the moment. Dean just sighed and turned to eating his noodles. "I mean, you can tell me things." He said, mouthful of noodles, but his little brother didn't respond, so he just gave up and they ate the rest of dinner in silence.

Once done, there wasn't a word spoken between them, even after the both of them sat together and watched TV. Just an exchange of goodnights before they both went to bed. For the first time in forever, Sam had a bad dream, and it was him losing the clutch on his brother as he was taken away by Castiel.

The weeks passed, and Castiel seemed to be warming up to Sam and Dean, but mainly his attention was turned towards Dean. Tiny smiles and cheerful greetings, it was awfully weird seeing him like that. Truthfully, Sam preferred the grumpy teen to the gleeful one he saw every week. But really, he was that way only around Dean.

In fact, when Sam walked into the small bakery alone because Dean was busy, he got a small smile from Cas, which faded when Dean wasn't following him.

"Hey." Sam mumbled, smiling slightly to Cas, walking up to the counter.

"... Hey." Cas responded, keeping a straight face. "What's up? Where's Dean?"

"Busy." Sam said back, simple conversation. The bakery seemed pretty empty, and he didn't want to be stuck here with Cas by himself. "Anyone else here?"

"Gabe's in the back."

"Right..."

"What about me?" Gabe piped up, walking out and giving Sam a warm smile. "Hey, Sam. What's up?"

Sam shrugged. "Same old same old."

"Here, have a pustie. It's on the house." Gabe winked, shoving the warm pastry Into Sam's hand. Then shrugging and blinking. "You seem off. Hey, you okay?"

"Fine." Sam responded, and Gabe gave him a doubtful look. "What? I'm fine I swear."

"... Okay. Well then, little guy wipe that frown off your face. If you don't, then I'm going to attempt to get you to say something."

Cas rolled his eyes at his brother, sulking a bit over to the kitchen. "Good luck with that, I'll watch the pastries so they don't burn." He called to his brother, as he got into the kitchen.

"I'll force more treats on you if you don't talk." Gabriel told Sam, leaning over the counter. "Not really. But anyways."

"Gabriel... It's nothing I swear." Sam said back, huffing at the other boy who was leaning across from him. "I guess... I guess I just need someone to talk to. That's all." He admitted, looking down at his hands, not noticing Gabriel slipping out from behind the counter over to the tables and sliding out a chair.

"All right then, sit down." Gabriel stated, standing there as Sam looked at him, confused. "You said you needed someone to talk to right? So come sit down and let's have a conversation." He smiled, and Sam rolled his eyes, finding himself smiling as well as he slipped into the seat, giving into the welcome that Gabriel gave.

* * *

 **Hopefully Chapter 4 will be done soon, with more chapters to follow~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So Chapter 4, lucky you guys. 4 in one day.**

* * *

As time went on, Sam and Dean found out that they were actually staying here for the entire year. This made the two brothers extremely ecstatic, more time to actually do things and more time to actually make contacts.

School was going steady for the both of them, on the exception on the focus. Sam was very focused on his grades, they were important for his future, and he definitely didn't want to blow that away. Dean, however was focused on being social. For only just starting this year, practically everyone knew his name. Girls flirted with him, guys fist bumped him, Sam had to admit, it made him jealous inside.

Most of the time, Dean just hung out with two people. A girl named Charlie, a very smart thirteen year old that apparently skipped a lot of grades, as she was in Dean's grade, and Castiel. Sam was okay with Charlie, but seeing him talk to Castiel in the way he did made Sam so envious of Cas. He didn't know if it was just jealousy, or if he really just didn't like Castiel. Either or, he just tried to ignore whenever the black haired kid was interacting with his brother that he loved.

Sam found himself wandering into The Sweet Stop more and more alone, finding company with Gabriel which was better than nothing. He had to admit, having someone else besides Dean to talk to was really nice, especially to get his mind off things.

"So... I was thinking." Gabriel started, around the table with Sam with no one but Castiel who was reading a book and pretty much ignoring the two of them. "You and Dean should come over for dinner sometime."

"... What?" Asked Sam out of shock, then followed by Cas peeking up from his book and muttering, "Wow Gabe, you thinking really /is/ dangerous."

"What? We all get along, and they've met practically all the family, what's so bad about that?" Gabe huffed, glaring at Cas. "It would be fun Cas, come on."

"Whatever."

"So Sam what about it?"

Sam blinked from one brother to the next trying to understand what was happening. "Um.. Okay sure. I'll have to see what Dean thinks. But sure. Uh, sounds okay to me."

"See Castigrump. It's not that bad." Gabe said as Castiel swatted at him muttering "Shut your face Gabriel."

Chuckling, Sam looked over and checked the clock before shrugging and standing up. "I should probably go home. Dean's probably wondering. See you guys tomorrow. Or something." He muttered, slipping out of the door.

He arrived home, smiling at Dean when he came in the door, sitting down on the couch and turning on the TV.

"Hey rascal." Dean mentioned, joining Sam on the couch. "What's happenin? How's the bakery?"

"'S good. They miss you when you're not there." Sam responded, chuckling. "... Hey Dean?"

"What?"

"Gabe wants us to come over for dinner... Um... I said I would ask first..."

"What are you umming Sammy! Sure we can!" Dean smiled, rustling Sam's hair. "We'll just have to work out details."

Sam smiled over to his brother, and they finished off the day with the noise on the TV blaring, both of them falling asleep curled up on the couch.

* * *

 **I can't promise new chapters as quick as these, and I left the ending to this chapter for a reason haha.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here ya go, chapter 5! (And on my birthday too oohh)**

* * *

"... Holy shit." Dean mumbled, standing at the steps of a glorious huge white mansion. "You- you mean you actually... Live here?" He asked, aghast, almost unable to form lots of words in front of the glorious sight of The Novak's home. Sam was behind him, mouth open in awe.

"Yeah Dean, we're not gonna just walk into a random home." Gabe responded, sarcastically. "This is where we live, yes."

It had been a week since Gabriel initially invited the Winchesters to dinner. They decided on the date and now, here they were. Castiel and Gabriel casually arriving home and Sam and Dean gaping at the house they just arrived at. They had never imagined they would ever set foot in a place as extravagant as this, and they were grateful, but amazed and a bit envious that they had this much.

"Well fellas, welcome to this house." Anna smiled, opening the door and getting practically tackled by a little girl with glasses. "Woah- hey Naomi, nice to see you too."

As Gabe and Cas just walked in, Sam and Dean just stood at the doorsteps. It was beautiful outside and inside, but inside there was sheer chaos. They knew the family, but have never seen them all in one place, so this was quite shocking.

"Are you guys just gonna stand there or what?" Gabe called from inside. "Come on in bozos!"

"I told you this was a bad idea Gabe." Cas muttered, rolling his eyes. "Too many people in this house."

"Oh come on Cassie. You know you love it." Chuckled a sibling that seemed slightly older than Gabe that was never at the bakery. He walked out and shook Cas and Dean's hands. "Balthazar. And you two are?"

"This is Sam and Dean. Regulars at the bakery." Gabe spoke up.

"Gabe they can speak for themselves." Castiel hissed, lifting up the youngest sibling into his lap, who was surprisingly the calmest of them all.

Dean walked over to the couch and sat down. "It's fine Cas don't worry about it. Really." He reassured as Castiel huffed.

Sam blinked, standing around Gabe, still looking around. There was another girl, sitting in the corner coloring quietly, one on his phone in the chair opposite of Castiel and Dean, who he recognized as Ezekiel, another boy at a computer doing business things who seemed older than Gabriel, with Raphael who was standing there and studying what the one at the computer was doing. Michael and Lucifer, the twin thirteen year olds Sam remembered from the bakery were sitting at the table and bickering, which was completely normal for them.

"You ah- have a lot of... Siblings." Sam said to Gabriel, pulling on his sleeve slightly.

Gabe chuckled. "Indeed. You get used to it after a while." When Sam gave him a strange look he said, "What? When your parents aren't really home you look after them. That's what you do. I assume you recognize most of them from the bakery, yes?"

Sam nodded, shrugging. "Basically. The smaller ones and the one at the computer, I've never seen them before."

"Oh, that's easy. Coloring is Hannah. Computer is Zachariah, he does his own work things. The girl with glasses with Anna now is Naomi. And that?" Gabe said, pointing to the slightly smaller kid on Cas' lap. "He's Samandriel."

"That's... That's nice to uh, know." Sam mumbled, looking around again. Dean and Cas had begun a conversation, and he had to admit that he was feeling a bit overwhelmed by all the noise that was going on.

Luckily for Sam, Gabe could see his uncomfortable shifting and so he elbowed Sam. "Hey, we can go upstairs if you want, get away from the crowd."

The younger Winchester didn't even think twice. "Oh yes please."

As they walked up the stairs, Sam heard Castiel call, "Hey, where are you guys going?"

"Away from the noise!" Gabriel called back. "Call us at dinner."

Cas narrowed his eyes, but then changing his direction back to his conversation with Dean again as Gabe and Sam disappeared at the top of the stairs.

Once they got to the top, Gabe led Sam to the first room on the left. It was a big open room, pretty plain which was a bit surprising to Sam, considering Gabe's personality. "Nice ah... Room." He said, looking around.

"Yeah, you think? Most people think it's pretty bland." Gabe mentioned, crossing Sam to sit on the bed.

"I mean..." Sam started, turning to face Gabe. "It could use some color and... It's really neat."

"Well, next time you come over I'll throw things all over my floor. Just for you."

Sam rolled his eyes, giving no response. "So, what is everyone's ages? There's.. So many." He questioned, changing the subject. "Keeping track too, how do you...?"

Gabriel laughed. "I don't keep track, I just know. Samandriel's 7, Naomi's 10, Hannah's 11, you know the next two, Mike and Luce are both 13, Raphael is 15, so is Cas, then I'm 16, Ezekiel's 17, Balthazar and Zachariah are 19, then Anna's the oldest at 20."

"... Wow, 12 kids? Your parents must be exhausted."

"Something.. Like that." Gabe muttered, smile falling a bit.

"Is anything the-" Sam started, with Gabriel interrupting, a smile coming back among his face. "-No, no. I'm fine. Really. It's okay."

"... Okay." The younger Winchester stated, shifting on his feet with the strange change in the other's attitude.

"You know, you don't have to stand there the whole time. There's a seat at my desk, or you could just, sit next to me." Gabriel mentioned, shrugging. "What about you and Dean? How old are you?"

"Oh you know. Two years apart, Dean's 16, I'm 14." Sam smirked. "We have it easy." This brought a genuine smile back to Gabriel's face as he laughed with Sam.

They stayed there for about an hour, until they got called down for dinner. Sam snuck down in front of Gabe, who was following closely behind.

"Hey, what were you two doing up there?" Dean questioned, winking slightly in a joking manner.

"Hey!" Sam shouted to his brother, followed by Gabe shouting "it's nothing like that!"

"Relax guys, I was kidding."

Sam sat down next to his brother and thunked him over the head with his hand as Gabriel sat across from Sam. Not soon after the two of them sat down, they began the dinner with the family and surprisingly with how noisy it was before, all of the family was quiet and a few pleasant and conversations with everyone. It was the first time Sam and Dean had ever had a real family dinner and they really were enjoying themselves. It was a great time, and was surprisingly really nice with the Novak family.

When they finished everything returned to the crazy that it was. The oldest three picked up after everyone and everyone else returned to life as it was. Sam and Dean agreed it was time to go home.

"We'll bring you." Gabe piped up, looking over at Sam and Dean. "Don't worry about it. I invited you, least I can do."

Dean nodded. "That would be great. Thanks Gabriel." They walked to the door, and he turned and smiled. "See ya, Cas. Take it easy."

"Kay. You too Dean." Cas returned, when the door closed.

"You two seem like you've gotten close." Gabe mentioned as small talk as they climbed into the car. Sam rolled his eyes.

"He's really a nice kid." Dean said back, buckling in. "It's been interesting getting to know him."

"Can say the same about your brother."

"Oh shut it Gabe." Sam butted in, rolling his eyes.

"Whatever."

The bickering continued right until they made it back to Sam and Dean's place, getting out of the house, waving to Gabriel as they approached the door. Dean opened the door, slipping in, and Sam was about to follow, before he turned back.

"Gabe? Be safe. Thanks for the ride home." He said gently, exchanging a smile with Gabriel.

"No worries Sammy, I will." Gabriel responded, before Sam walked into the door and Gabe pulled out of the driveway, and no one could wipe that grin off his face.

* * *

 **I have no clue how Chapter 6 is gonna start tbh but I hope you liked this update!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yayyy chapter 6 Kay bye. Sorry, this is really short.. And things.**

* * *

For the next month, Cas and Dean were... Close. Suspiciously close. All the time. Nobody else really noticed but Sam, and it was driving him insane. Even when he asked Dean what was going on, Dean would shrug it off and say, "We're just friends Sammy." With a smile.

"I dunno man." Sam said to Gabe one day. "It's too much. Too much."

"Never know Sam. They could either be together or not there is no difference." Gabe informed, popping his head out from behind the display case.

"It's just weird. You know. It's just, Deans never really been with a guy an-"

"Sammy calm down you don't even know if they're dating or not."

"I know but it's just..." Sam cut himself off with a sigh.

The next thing he knew there was a fresh cannoli in front of him. Gabe attempted a gentle smile. "Here, you look like you need it." Sam shook his head, but he took it anyways, biting into it. "Hey, you're welcome to come over sometime **,** escape the pressures of your house and.. Your brother or whatever."

Sam shrugged. "Maybe someday. Or... Something. Sounds like a good idea. Maybe I've just been around Dean too much..."

"I'll have to let you know. Usually I can tell with changes in Castiel's mood what's going on."

"Sounds like a plan. See ya Gabe."

"See ya Sammy." And with that, they parted for the day.

When Sam arrived home, Dean confronted him. "So, Sammy, I was thinking. A beach trip. What do you think? We haven't been to the beach in a while."

"Beach. Yeah. A- um- sounds good to ah, me. Just us or..."

"I mean, I was gonna invite Cas and Charlie bu-"

"-No no that's fine."

"Are you sure? It can just be us if you wan-"

"No Dean. You can have fun with your friends." Sam mentioned, smiling softly at Dean. "I'll just... Sit down, watch you guys..."

"You could invite Gabe." Dean suggested. "Or... Something."

"... Or I could do that. Yeah. I could do that you're right."

The brothers exchanged glances, and Dean tilted his head, Sam wouldn't do anything but keep on smiling and it was apparent that the conversation was done.

The thought of it all kept running through Sam's head, it seemed like a good idea, but he didn't want to spend a day with his brother and Cas acting well, however they act, but it really couldn't be that bad, could it? Or it could.

Sam scoffed, turning to face his wall and shutting his eyes, waiting for the rest of the night to pass, his mind racing with the thoughts of the beach, and days to follow.

* * *

 **sorry for the short chapter... Next chapter, to the beach! And like, more stuff to follow.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Thanks for reading. If you're new, welcome! If you've been following, hope you enjoy this new chapter! Sorry you have to wait long... Been busy Senior year.**

* * *

"... And so they're going to the beach. Tomorrow." Sam mumbled, looking at Gabe and shrugging. "And I mean, I'll just be there. There'll be Charlie too but it's not like I talk to her."

Gabe nodded his head, eyes closed. "Tomorrow huh. I mean, it'll be cool. It was supposed to be Cas and I only working but I guess I can let it slide. Everyone else is busy. Or... Something."

Sam blinked, and he had to admit, his heart sank a little when he heard that Gabe was supposed to work. There goes having someone to talk to. "Um... I was going to invite you... But never mind..."

"Sorry kiddo. If I could I would. But I'm the only one in shop."

"No... No it's okay Gabe. Really."

Anna's head popped out of the back, picking up on the conversation and walking out. "Gabe, go ahead." She said to her brother, wiping her hands with a towel and shrugging. "You deserve it. Really. Go ahead, just close the bakery tomorrow."

"Are you sure?" Gabriel responded, turning his attention to his sister. "I don't want to like.. You know."

"Gabriel you're not being a burden please. You've been here almost everyday for the past month. Take a day off. My pleasure to give you one."

"Anna-"

"-Gabriel Novak, take a day off or I will lock the door to the bakery. Even though you want to work, you need to have fun." Anna said, grinning innocently at Gabriel, as Sam and Gabe both looked at her, eyes wide open in surprise at her sudden aggressiveness.

"Okay. Okay! I'll go." Gabriel huffed, looking away from Anna, and Sam sat there with an expanding grin on his face. Even though he couldn't stand Cas and Dean together, at least Gabriel was going to be there.

And when he got up the next morning, that's the first thing he thought about, grinning to himself during breakfast as Dean walked in with a yawn. "Somebody's cheery. Wow Sammy I've really never seen you this... Giddy before."

"So?" Sam asked, blinking over at his brother. "Really, so?"

"Nothing. It's just nice to see you so happy." Dean responded, turned towards the cupboard getting something to eat. "You're not this way often." And as he came back to the table he rustled Sam's hair as he passed, Sam leaning in to the touch of Dean's hand. He was happy already, this just made the sun shine brighter.

That is until they piled into the car. Cas took over the front, and Sam was jammed in the back between Gabriel and Charlie. Not that he didn't like the two, but he really just wanted to be next to his brother, and besides Dean there wasn't anyone be for him to look at in that certain way. Gabe took many glances over at Sam, not saying anything to him but reading his instability and constantly elbowing him even though he got no response from the younger boy next to him who was staring out the window.

Everybody got out of the car, and as Charlie, Dean and Cas walked excited to the beach, Gabriel walked slower to stay at the pace of the Sam, who seemed to be sulking slightly.

"Hey, what's up?" He finally got out to ask, as Sam looked at him like he had two heads. "You look... As if you're sulking."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Gabriel I'm fine. So if you excuse..." He trailed off, looking up to see Dean laugh and splash Cas, who was grinning and getting ready to splash back.

"... So you say you're not." Gabriel mentioned, getting Sam's attention again, him glaring. "Alright, I won't let you talk about it. Loosen up." And with no response he muttered "... Please?"

"Can't you just let me sulk?" Sam snapped back, but then sighing and shaking his head. "I'm sorry Gabriel, I didn't mean-" he got to, as Gabriel already had started to drag him to the water. "-what are you doing."

"What does it look like I'm doing. Im dragging your ass to the water." Gabriel responded with a huff. "I didn't let Anna force me here for nothing."

"Okay... Okay fine." Sam huffed, swatting at Gabriel. "But I have legs. Let me walk. Please."

Gabriel paused to think but then responding, "No. I'm entitled to drag you. Come on." As Sam rolled his eyes and looked over, getting a weird look from Charlie who was watching the two as she was sitting to the side and reading Harry Potter. He shook his head and closed his eyes, until his feet hit the ice cold water and opened his eyes to getting splashed in the face.

"Hey..." He sputtered, glaring at Gabe. "That was not fair. I wasn't ready."

"Then get ready, because I'm not gonna stop till there's a smile on your face." Gabriel ensured, splashing a whole bunch of water back at Sam, to which Sam retaliated.

"You're annoying. You know that?"

"I know Sam. That's what makes me interesting." Gabe returned, and eventually succeeded in his goal of getting Sam to smile again.

Once Sam got tired of the water, he got up and plopped next to Charlie on a towel, since all their stuff was over there and he had no motivation to move to another place. He laid back into the silence and closed his eyes, sprawled out on the towel and enjoying the silence. Until...

"Are you two dating?"

"What?" His eyes shot open, and Sam looked over to Charlie, who was staring back at him, thumb in her book.

"Are you two dating." She repeated, not moving her eyes from Sam as she put down her book.

"N-no!" Sam sputtered out, half freaking out, but blushing because he was so flustered by the question. "We're not, I swear. He's nothing but a friend."

Charlie's eyes narrowed. "Uh huh..." She muttered, going back to her book. As she did Sam piped up, sitting upright. "Are Dean and Cas... Dating?"

"Nah. Just friends. Dean's the first person Cas has liked in a long time and..." Charlie trailed off before adding, "I think Cas likes him like that. It's just good to see him close to anyone but you know, the rest of the Novaks."

"... Right."

"Doesn't Dean tell you anything?"

"... Not with relationships. I'd rather not know. It's... Complicated." Sam mentioned, realizing that Charlie tuned out and had her nose buried in her book. He sighed, watching Dean and Cas again, with the words 'I think Cas likes him like that." In his head for the time until dinner, with his attention to Gabe to get his mind off things.

For dinner they all sat in a circle, the five of them huddled around a box of pizza they ordered, all quickly taking pieces and putting it in their mouths, so there was no time for the food to get cold.

"So... What are we doing after this?" Charlie questioned, clearing her throat after she swallowed. "I mean, I'm open to anything but remember, I have a curfew."

"Movie?" Dean perked up. "If it's okay with you all. We could go to my place. Then I can drive you all home?"

"Sounds good to me." Cas responded, as Gabriel shook his head.

"I think I'm gonna go home, if that's okay." Gabe said lightly. "I'm a bit tired from earlier. Been a while since I've gone out with people."

Sam looked over to Gabe and huffed a bit in disappointment. He didn't want to be alone with his brother and the new friends that he barely knew. "... Gabe can I talk to you?" He mentioned softly.

Reading Sam's uneasiness, Gabe nodded. "Hey guys hang on a second." He mentioned, getting up and pulling on Sam's arm. "We'll be back."

"Okay." Dean said, and all three pairs of eyes watched the two walk away.

"Are you okay?" Gabe questioned softly, once they got a safe distance away from everyone else and the conversation was turned away from them.

"Yeah... Fine." Sam started out lying, but quickly switching to "No, not really."

"What's wrong?"

"I... I don't want to be stuck with all them without you." Sam admitted. "I mean... I like them but..."

"No Sam. All day, you've been in this mood. What-"

"-it's... It's nothing." Sam finished, turning to walk away. "Never mind Gabe."

"Hey- I'm not done with you." Gabriel snapped, catching Sam's arm. "You won't tell me? Okay. Spend the night?" He suggested, cocking his head.

"What?"

"My house. Spend the night. You said you can't handle them alone right? Come on Sam. It's the only other option, because I'm not riding to your house and waiting, hey, beats going there with people you won't be able to handle."

"Really? You'll let me come over?"

Gabriel chuckled. "Of course. I told you at the bakery, you're always welcome. Can even spend the night of you don't wanna come home."

"... Right. I guess I'll do that." Sam smiled. "Thanks Gabe. I owe you."

"Kiddo, you don't owe me anything." Gabriel grinned, rustling Sam's hair as he turned and walked back to the group. "Just helping a friend."

"We ready?" Dean questioned, when everybody was back in the circle.

"Readier than ever." Gabe responded, as everyone got up. "Oh uh, Sam's gonna hang out with me more. My house."

That caused Charlie to whisper something to Cas as he chuckled after she did. "Yeah that's fine." Dean said, Sam sighed in relief.

They all walked to the car, following the other closely, without a single beat of silence between all of them, and when they piled into the car the conversations continued until they reached the house of the Novaks.

"Hoppin out!" Gabriel responded, stepping out of the car, Sam following behind.

"Sam be safe." Dean lectured, "don't do anything I wouldn't do an- how are you getting home?"

"Tomorrow morning. Gabe will bring me. Kay? Bye!" Sam said back quickly, slamming the door as all other eyes looked out in confusion.

"That a bit suspicious to you?" Charlie asked as the two that left approached the huge door.

"Pretty much." Cas snickered.

Dean pulled out of the driveway as the two started coming up with theories. "Be quiet you two. Stop assuming." He huffed, even though he was suspicious like the two companions, and Gabe and Sam walked into the huge door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow... Chapter 8. To be honest I'm so surprised I made it so far. I'm so happy though I think this can actually go somewhere! Enjoy chapter 8, 9 should actually maybe be out pretty soon.**

* * *

Finding himself staring again after he walked into the huge house with Gabe, Sam shook his head to keep himself focused. He was glad that Gabe was willing to take him away from the awkward moments at his house, but this was so last minute he didn't even know what to think. Plus there was the confusion of Dean and Cas in there... Whatever, and Sam couldn't handle it. All of it. Everything was so overwhelming, he didn't know what to do about it. But thank god for Gabe. That's all that Sam could think as he was dragged up the stairs, as he heard Anna call, "You're home already Gabe? Where's Cas?"

"Dean's house." Gabe mentioned plainly, not stopping as he headed up the stairs. "Movie."

"Gabe hold up." She called again as he stopped moving and turned around and muttered, "What?"

"Dad stopped by the bakery. Wanted to talk to you." Anna responded, crossing her arms. "He'll be stopping by tomorrow."

Gabe rolled his eyes, clenching his fists. Sam looked up to him gently. "Gabe...?"

"Fine. Can I go now, please." He said, a break in his voice.

"Yeah..." Anna nodded, shaking her head and then waving at Sam. "Nice to see you, Sam."

"You... You too." Sam said back unsurely, turning to see Gabe was heading up again without him, quickly following him up. "Um... Gabe what's wrong?" He poked gently.

"Nothing Sam it's okay."

"Doesn't seem like nothing to me."

"It's nothing okay!" The older boy shouted, finally getting to his room and slamming it in the other one's face.

"So... Are you gonna let me in?"

Gabe blinked and sighed, walking over and opening the door, to just get Sam staring at him. "... Sorry. I'm sorry Sam. I'm just..."

"It's fine. Hey." The Winchester responded softly, walking in the room, noticing a few clothes thrown over the place and that it was slightly messier than usual. He chuckled. "Not too neat... You remembered."

This made a small smile come back on Gabe's face. "You're right... I remembered." He cleared his throat as the other watched him, aware of the changes in his posture and everything. "So... The beach. Sam, wanna tell me what happened there?"

"No. Not really." Sam responded, shaking his head. "... Care to tell me what just happened on the stairs?"

"No." Gabe said back, and there was a bit of silence in the room again with Sam looking around. "You know you can sit, right?"

The Winchester blinked and shrugged, looking over at Gabe before slowly walking towards the bed. After a beat, he shrugged. "I'll um... Tell you about the beach if you tell me about... You know."

More silence proceeded, before Gabriel gave in. "Fine. Only if you go first.

Pause.

"I'm in love with my brother." Sam blurted out. "In love. As in relationships. And I can't stop it. At all and it's really terrible and-" another pause. "Why are you looking at me like that. Gabe please say something you're scaring me."

"You're in love-"

"Yes."

"With your brother?"

"Pretty much."

Silence.

"That's messed up."

Sam felt himself tense up, becoming defensive at what Gabriel just said, shaking his head. "Maybe to you but not to me. Gabriel, out of all people I thought if I told you you wouldn't judge, apparently I was wrong." Getting up, he walked to the door, facing away and gently touching the knob. "I can't help it. I really can't... And by now it's painful. It really hurts me that he can't feel the same way."

He wouldn't have known that he was shaking until he felt Gabriel's hand on his shoulder, as the older Novak sighed. "I'm sorry Sam... Really. Step away from the door, friendly reminder that you're um... Kinda stuck here." He whispered. "Please, step away, face me, something." And when Sam shook his head he questioned, "have you told him how you felt?"

Another shake of the head. "Sam you... Really should." When the other turned around, tears were streaming down his face, as he didn't say a word. "Jesus Sam, I don't know how to deal with you're tears-" Gabe started, a little panicked.

"Sorry..." Sam hiccuped, clenching his eyes shut as Gabe pulled him in and tried his best to calm Sam, while tears pounded his shirt.

"It's fine." Gabriel whispered, and with that reassurance Sam felt like Gabe was one of the only things that really made sense anymore as he held Sam, who found comfort in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9! Officially finished! I don't promise any other updates as quick. (I would appreciate some reviews to know if I'm doing okay with these new chapters? Ya. That would be appreciated.)**

* * *

"So..." Gabriel cleared his throat, looking to Sam, who was now laying on his bed and staring at the ceiling. It had taken him an hour to stop crying, and all the tears had him exhausted as he watched Gabe, who was now eating potato chips.

That hour was a blur. There was sometime when Anna, or one of the siblings asked if everything was okay. Gabe had left Sam for a tiny bit, grabbing some food as he thought that would make things better, but being rejected had started eating it anyways. "... So, uh, earlier?" Sam finally questioned to the ceiling, and as Gabe shifted uncomfortably Sam glared at him and muttered, "I told you what you were wondering about." hearing a sigh Sam sat up, touching his shoulder. "Gabe, please."

Gabe froze, shaking his head and brushing off Sam's hand. "Fine..." And before Sam could fit another word in he blurted out, "My dads trying to drag me away from the bakery, all he cares about is his business. I hate him. I hate it." Huffing, he looked down. "I'll have to bring you back early... He likes to be early, and I don't..."

"Don't what Gabe?"

"Screaming... Don't want you to hear the screaming. He does a lot of yelling and that just.."

"Gabe I understand." Sam reassured. "It's fine. You can take me home early. Tell me when and I'll be ready to go." He hesitated before quickly giving Gabe a hug from behind. "My dad, all he cares about is work too. Dean and I haven't been in one place for a long time... This is actually one of the longest we've stayed. I don't mind because I always have Dean, but I really hate him for it."

Turning to face Sam after pulling off his arms, Gabe closed his eyes, breathing as Sam watched, neither knowing what to say. "You're mom-" they both started, before shutting their mouths, waiting till the other would speak first. "-doesn't she have any say?" Both questioned, at the same time, causing more silence.

"She's dead." Sam mumbled, as Gabe said, "She left."

"Wait- dead? I think your parent sob story beats mine." Gabe responded. "Hey, shoot. You got me interested."

Sam hesitated a bit, but then decided to tell Gabe the story. Not just about his mom, and her blonde hair like the sun, but also how she got sick. How she just got weaker and weaker. When there seemed like there was hope, she just got worse. Then one day it hit rock bottom and it was time to say the goodbyes. When they said goodbye, Sam was only 4. "And... Dads been doing his job ever since. I don't even know what he does.."

"I'm sorry." Gabe responded softly. "Really I am. That really is so much worse than her just up and leaving." He blurted out, covering his mouth. "Not to compare or anything... I'm sorry I shouldn't have."

"N-no Gabe" Sam stuttered out. "I know what you meant. It's fine. It's okay." And after reassuring he asked softly, "... Tell me about her."

"My mom?" Gabe questioned, and when Sam nodded in return he sighed, speaking softly. "She was beautiful. Still is. Came from a huge family, like us, kind... Really down to earth." He said gently. "Blue eyes, black hair, looked a lot like Cas, I... I really miss her."

Sam cocked his head. "You speak so highly of her, why... Why did she leave?"

"Same reason some of us want to leave. Dad. So caught up in his freaking work. Didn't even respect her. And not only was he caught up in his work, the women at his work too." Gabriel put his head in his hands. "But none of us can leave. Because she didn't want to take us... I think it's been about 10 years now? We're all responsible for each other. Since mom left... Stick together. You know." Before Sam spoke again Gabe added, "some of my siblings... Naomi, Hannah, Samandrial... They're not mom's. But they certainly are dad's. But they're easy to love like our own siblings so... It doesn't matter."

Sam turned to look at Gabe with sympathy, hesitantly moving to put his hand on the devastated one's shoulder. He would have never known this if Gabriel hadn't told him, and now that he knew Sam felt bad for the guy. "... I'm sorry. That's really rough Gabe. I'm so sorry." He then gave a smile. "But we're just working through it huh? One day at a time. We're still living. Even with all this stuff going on..." He paused. "It's just important we stay strong. Yeah? And with I can tell, you've been doing way too much of that."

Gabe chucked, choking a bit on a lump in his throat. "Yeah. Still livin'. Still here." He beat up straight again and shook his head, hearing conversation from downstairs. Glancing at the clock, it was 11:00. "It's... Late. We should probably..."

"Yeah."

"... Yeah."

There was a pause that Gabe took as an opportunity to get up and turn off the light, and he walked back to the bed in silence plopping down.

"... Gabe?"

"Yeah Sam?"

"... I'm sorry Gabe." Sam mumbled, and after a sigh he said quietly, "G'night."

"Goodnight Sam..."

With that, the both of them drifted off to sleep, feeling guarded by the other. Just in that moment, they had let both their guards down and was willing to lean on the other for some sort of support.


	10. Chapter 10

**Yooooo so chapter 10 is here! If ya like this chapter please review. Please? Or just read it that's cool too. (This chapter is a record I never thought I would be writing something this long)**

 **Its a little short I apologize but I got it done! Update woohoo!**

* * *

Whatever happened the next morning was a messy blur to Sam. He remembered getting gently woke by Gabe and it being about six in the morning when they arrived home. Along with that he remembered Gabe taking out his phone quickly and handing it to Sam to put in his number, and after clumsily putting it in Gabe quickly reassuring that he'll call after he talks to his dad due to the worry on Sam's exhausted face. The last memory he had was Gabriel informing him to just go back to bed, as Sam did after making sure his phone was in hand.

Even when he woke up, there wasn't a slight hint that Gabriel called. It was now nine. Sam sat in bed for another hour.

Ten. It was a mistake to not have gotten the other's number, now he's just left in silence to wonder if there'll ever be a call.

Eleven. Sam sulked down the stairs and greeted Dean, who was questioning why his little brother was pacing and checking his phone every so often. No words were traded which was a little odd for the brothers, but Sam didn't feel like talking. He just wanted to hear from his friend if everything was okay.

Twelve. One. Two. Sam was getting fed up with the silence, so he decided to do something about it. "... What are you doing?" Dean questioned, as he passed Sam who was slipping on his coat.

"Going to the bakery." Sam responded, passing his brother. "Grabbing a snack. Want anything?" He questioned, stopping by the door.

"But we have snacks..." Dean trailed off confused, and when he turned to the door again it was swinging shut. "... What was that about?"

To say that Sam walked nervously to the bakery was an understatement. Pretty much running, Sam made it to the Sweet Stop at two fifteen. Rushing in, Sam was almost breathless, and he could barely speak when he made it to the counter.

"Woah, kiddo hey there." Anna said, as she came out looking at Sam, bent over catching his breath. "Are you okay?"

"Is... Is... Is Gabe in?" Sam questioned, taking a while to stammer that out, still trying to catch his breath. "Can... Can I talk to him?"

Anna sighed, looking at the younger Winchester with sympathy. "No dear, Gabriel is not in today." Right after that was stated, she watched Sam's face fall. "Sorry kid."

"That's... Okay." Sam stated, with a break in the middle of his words. "I'm just gonna... Go home then. Thanks Anna."

"Take this." Anna said gently, before Sam turned away, handing him a water. "Take care Sam, be safe on your way home." Before she knew it, Sam was out the door. Placing a hand on her hip, Anna rounded the corner. "You're such an asshole. What the hell was that about? You could have just talked to him. Poor kid seemed so worried."

"No." Gabriel stressed. "No Anna. He knows I talked to dad. And he knows how much I hate him. I promised to call him but I-"

"A promise is a promise Gabe." She replied, softening her state. "You keep promises. I've never known you to break one. Don't start now."

There was a silence between the siblings, as Gabriel turned away. He shook his head in dismay, not saying anything back to Anna as he removed some things from the oven. "He's a sweet kid. You don't want to lose him for ignoring him." She continued, persistent to get her brother to talk back. "I know you have problems with dad, but you can't lock them away. Everything's okay, he's reluctantly letting you stay at the bakery so why don't you tell that to Sam...?"

"There's more to it than just that Anna." Gabe finally spoke back, snapping a bit. "And maybe I'm not willing to tell you, Sam, or anyone about it." He finished, shaking his head. "There are some things not everyone can understand."

Before Anna could say a response, Gabe had disappeared to the front to put out the fresh treats, not saying another word.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! So a longer chapter. Thanks for being patient with the updating, let me know what you think!**

* * *

He was being blocked out, that Sam was sure of. He wandered the halls alone on Monday, not being able to track down Gabe in the usual spots that they walked the halls together. He didn't see Gabriel at all, he knew that brunette anywhere in the crowded school hallway.

He could barely focus in class, which confused others because if anyone, Sam was always on top of things. Instead he looked like hell, glancing at the clock every so often anxious to get out of classes.

Come lunchtime, he sat alone. He really only talked to Gabe, but with him being ignored there was no one else to keep him company. He sighed and looked at his food, shaking his head before taking a bite. It wasn't long until he heard a voice faintly calling his name. To say that he was hoping it was Gabe was an understatement, he whirled around quickly to find Charlie standing there. "Sam?" She repeated, shifting her position a little.

"Um... Hey Charlie." Sam responded, blinking a bit.

"Why are you sitting by yourself?" She asked, cocking her head. "Where's Gabe?"

"Honestly Charlie I don't know..." Sam responded, looking back to the table. Next thing he knew, Charlie had taken it upon herself to plop down next to him and he looked at her in shock. "You don't have to..."

"You look so lonely no arguments I am joining you." She said, taking a bite of her lunch before pausing. "Now are you just gonna keep staring, or are you going to eat Sam Winchester?"

* * *

He gave in, shrugging and eating his sandwich and blinking his eyes, glancing at Charlie every so often. There was a lot of noise to fill in the silence, but even though they didn't really talk again till the middle of the period it was nice to have someone else sitting there.

Charlie cleared her throat. "I mean... Gabriel, I thought I saw him walk in with Cas this morning." She mentioned, shrugging. "Although I could be wrong. Castiel has a lot of siblings ten-"

"Eleven to be exact." Sam stated, staring ahead. "But only three are high school age.. You know not everyone's as smart as you to be thirteen."

Charlie scoffed. "I was making a statement. Jesus. But still you guys are attached to the hip usually, you and Gabe. What happened?"

"I don't know he just... Hasn't talked to me since Saturday ish... I don't know."

"Right..." She trailed off, huffing. "That's rude. Really rude."

"Yeah well I mean... How was the movie?" Sam asked, uncomfortably changing the subject.

"It was good." Charlie said. "Really good. And they kissed."

"In the movie?" He questioned, confused. "That's um... Nice."

"No, Dean and Cas." She stated, rolling her eyes. "Oh my god it was so cute. Seriously, they were sitting together and they just leaned in and I wasn't even expecting it." She finished, looking at Sam whose eyes were wide open. "What?"

"Nothing I uh-" Sam blinked, getting up. "I- uh- have to use the bathroom." He said frantically, before scurrying away, not looking back.

Charlie watched Sam run off, cocking her head to the side over his change in attitude. "Huh, what was that about?"

By the time Sam got to the bathroom, his breathing was heavy. Dean. Cas. Kissed. The words were still running over and over in his head. Thankfully, Sam was alone so he didn't have to shrug off other people asking what's going on.

He felt like he was going to be sick. Hell, he was going to be sick. Dean. Dean. He was going to lose him to a 15 year old kid with an attitude problem. He couldn't even move, he was just leaning against a stall paralyzed. This can't be happening. It's all a dream right? Damn South Carolina, in the course of two days he lost his best friend and the love of his life. Freaking fantastic.

Sam didn't even notice when the door opened and someone stepped inside. He didn't even notice the person that stepped in. He didn't even realize the person approached him, until suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder.

It wasn't even a jump but more like a wiggle, Sam was so startled. But he was scared to move, his sandwich might come up at anytime.

"Hey kiddo, are you okay?"

Gabe. It was Gabe. Damnit why now, why in this pathetic state.

Beat.

"Sam, you're really pale. Seriously are you okay?"

Silence.

"Damnit Sam, answer me. You're scaring me. You look like hell. Please."

Sam turned around quickly, swaying a bit and almost falling over. "I..." He started, trying to get his breathing even. "I um... You... Gabriel..."

"Yes that's my name." Gabriel said, stepping a bit closer to Sam and holding on to both of his shoulders. "That's my name, and you are a mess. What's going on Sam."

"Why do you care?" Sam snapped slightly, before flinching back a bit from Gabriel. "What the hell is it with you, promised to let me know things were alright, and you didn't call."

"Hey woah, I asked about you. I want to know what's happening and... You're shaking." Mentioned Gabe, moving Sam over to the counter with sinks and making him sit on it. When Sam didn't say anything back Gabe continued. "I don't want to tell you what went on between my father and I. I should have called you and at least told you that. But I didn't. Hate me all you want, it was wrong of me to ignore you. But Sam..." he sighed. "Please, tell me why you're so worked up. Seriously, you're scaring me. A lot."

Sam looked away, huffing and shaking his head, before giving in and saying, "Saturday. Movie. Dean and Cas..." He took a breath in. "Kissed."

"Wow. They did? Who made the move?"

"Do you think I know? Gabriel, they kissed. Do you think I would ask questions about that? Do you think I would even want to know that they did?"

"Alright sorry." In an attempt to show his sympathy, Gabe reached up to touch Sam's shoulder. But Sam shrugged away, not wanting anything to do with the other. "I want you to calm down. Then we can have an actual discussion about this."

Turned away from Gabe, Sam had his eyes clenched shut. He didn't notice that his fists were closed tight, and that he was still shaking. Even though he wanted nothing to do with Gabriel right now, Sam allowed himself to break down. It was all too much for him to hold in, but he didn't know what he would regret more; that he was crying in school or that he was crying in front of Gabe who just a few minutes ago was ignoring him. But he didn't protest when he got pulled off the counter and into the arms of the only other person in this world besides his brother he could trust, even though that trust was cracked a bit.

"Sam please, I know this is hard for you but stop crying. Please. Not the tears again..." Sam shook his head, pressing up against Gabe's shirt. "Man you are really bad at showing emotions, huh? You're such a handful Sam." Sam shook his head again in protest. "I'm sorry that I tried to make light of it. I know how upsetting it is for you, really I do. But you just... It's gonna sting but you have to try to let it go. Yeah? There are plenty of fish in the sea, and hey, you'd be such a good boyfriend I think anyone would be lucky to have you. Don't be so focused on losing Dean to my brat of a brother."

Sam gasped in some air. "B-b-but Gabe, I-" it didn't take long for more sobs to come over him, pretty much crumbling down as Gabe struggled to keep him standing while he rubbed small circles into his back.

"Loved him I know."

By ten minutes before the period ended, Gabe must have worked some magic because he got Sam breathing evenly again and managed to keep every other person from staring at them as they walked out of the bathroom. When Sam was all settled, Gabe led him back to the table where Charlie was still sitting.

"Man Sam what-" she started, as Gabe waved towards her. "-I told you he was in school today." She finished, changing the topic quickly when she saw Sam move a bit uncomfortably.

"Hey Char, can we have the table?" Gabe asked softly, as Charlie gave the two of them a weird look before nodding and getting up, walking to where she usually sat with some other friends, discussing some LARP event. He leaned forward, elbows in the table, staring at Sam. "So, here we are. And you're calm. Step forward this is good." Sam opened his mouth to talk back but Gabriel kept going. "Now, Samuel, I'm going to teach you a lesson. It's on letting go."


	12. Chapter 12

**hey guys! Here's Chapter 12 aha. I hope you guys like it meep. Please please drop a review after you read it if you can, but I'm so greatful for all the favorites/follows already!**

* * *

 _"Now, Samuel, I'm going to teach you a lesson. It's on letting go."_

Those words were still being processed in Sam's head as he stared at Gabe. "Let go? No Gabe. I don't think I can."

"You can." Gabe said back, nodding. "It's a process. It really is."

"And what the hell do you know about letting go."

That made Gabriel huff, leaning back. "You know what, Sam, you're not the only one who had to deal with a heartbreak. Seriously, grow up." When Sam gave Gabe a look he sighed, shaking his head. "Her name was Meg. She started as Castiel's friend but... I don't know she caught on to me. And before we knew it we were a couple." Sam leaned forward, interested now in the story as Gabe continued regretfully, shaking his head as he went on. "Castiel and I grew a bit apart, not like he liked the family much anyways. And that caused fights between him and Meg and me and Meg but... I still loved her, but it became very... We would argue and not talk it out then stay together. Then one day she just told me not to talk to her again. I didn't understand. I still tried to talk to her, but she just kept hooking up with other people. It hurt, it really hurt. But then I understood, I just had to let go." He said lightly, closing his eyes.

Sam scooted over, placing his hand on Gabriel's shoulder softly and rubbing it. "I'm sorry I said anything." He hesitated before asking, "hey, how do I start?"

Before Gabe could say anything else the bell rang. So as they headed side and side to his next class, Gabriel elbowed Sam, winking. "Make sure you keep your phone on." He whispered, before disappearing into the door, as Sam stood there confused before running to his class.

"Try not to stare."

The first text message scared Sam when his phone went off later. Checking it, he was again confused. Saving the number as Gabe he walked down the hall, accidentally slipping into the hallway where in plain sight was Cas and Dean in that typical high school couple pose; Cas holding his books and laughing with Dean leaning against the open locker door. Sam's first instinct was indeed to stop and stare. Thankfully neither of the two noticed, because what he was texted not to do is exactly what he did. Gabe managed to catch Sam before they saw, dragging him along. "Wow, you're bad at this kiddo. You just failed that task."

"I can't do this Gabe. It doesn't work." Sam sighed. "I'm such a failure."

"Hey, hey, don't say that. It's hard." Gabriel responded lightly, shrugging. "I promise it's only about ten things. Or maybe I'm just making this up as I go along, who knows. And you're a person. You're allowed to hurt. The no staring is just... That's just common curtesy." He elbowed Sam who had now stopped again, staring at the floor. "Okay we're just going to move on. Focus on the positives yeah? Sure you have to see Dean everyday and know that you can't love him anymore, but at least you didn't lose your brother." The Winchester lowered his eyes, looking at Gabe. "What? Come on Sam. You can do at least that."

But that didn't work much either, Sam didn't want to think about anything and the negatives surfaced more than the positives did. So it didn't surprise him, he pretty much failed again. It didn't help that whenever he managed to talk to Dean in school nothing was said about him and Cas. But Sam saw it, and he knew it was happening.

"Don't talk about it." Was the next text to arrive in Sam's phone.

"Why am I not to talk about it?" Sam questioned Gabe, as they were walking out of school. "I want to know what's going on Gabriel. Least they could do is tell us. Like tell us they're a thing. They owe us that much."

"They don't owe us any explanations Sam." Gabe said gently, shaking his head. "They really don't. Probably don't want people to know, and didn't even want Charlie to know. I know Cas is a private person but, I don't know about Dean. And why you shouldn't talk about it? You shouldn't poke. Do you really want Dean to be annoyed by you prying?"

"Well no but-"

"-exactly. Let it run its time Sam. They'll tell you when they're ready. Also, not talking about it will help you to get over it. I'm the only person you're allowed to say things to. Got it?"

"Got it..." Sam mumbled, as they exited the building. As Gabe called for his little brother, Sam sulked over to the '67 Chevy for a ride home from Dean. He actually succeed with the no talking thing, even after slipping into the car. Gabe's ways seemed like a bit of nonsense to Sam but he figured to follow them anyways, because what else could help him get over this. Least he could do was try because he wasn't sure what else to do to get his mind off of it.

"What's up Sammy?" Dean questioned, as they were on their way home. "You seem in a sour mood. What's crackin'?"

Sam rolled his eyes at the childish nickname, shaking his head. "It's fine Dean. I'm okay. Really."

"Don't seem like it."

"I said I'm fine." Sam stressed, shaking his head.

"You're not."

"I'm fine!" Sam shouted, a bit agitated that his brother didn't believe him. Even though he was lying, he didn't want Dean to know that. "So stop asking, okay?"

The older brother didn't say anything else, reaching over to turn up the radio, which was playing some random classic rock song. Sam didn't care for classic rock much, but it was something Dean enjoyed so he always just let it slide. But right now it didn't make Sam happy as his brother sang along when it usually did, instead it made him more frustrated. Even when they got home, he stayed silent. At that point, Sam scurried up to his room to block out the world for a while.

While he was sitting back and looking at the ceiling, he couldn't fight back all the thoughts in his head. Even the homework didn't calm his frantic mind. So, with his unfinished assignments besides him, he picked up his phone and dialed Gabriel's number.

The phone rang once, twice, three times, and Sam thought that Gabe wouldn't pick up. So he went to hit the end button until there was a click from the other line.

"Gabriel from the Sweet Stop, how may I help you?"

"Gabriel. Hey, it's Sam." He spoke softly. "Isn't this... Isn't this your cell phone."

"Sorry, habit." Gabe sighed, and Sam heard clanging from the other end.

"Are you...? I should let you go."

"No. Nope. I got it I'm okay." Was the response that Sam quickly received. "What's up?"

"I just wanted... To talk."

"How ya holding up?" More clatters, followed by "Shit."

"I'm... Bad. Are you sure you don't want me to leave you be?"

"Anna's gonna have my ass. Tell ya what, bakery, 7. My treat yeah? I gotta... Clean this stuff up."

"Yeah... Yeah Gabe sounds good." Sam mumbled, before ending the call and finally slipping out of his quiet room while ignoring the living room with the glow of the TV.

Sam wasn't giving up on Dean, not just yet.


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow! Chapter 13 and still going! Please give me an idea if I'm doing okay in the reviews that would be great! It's summer so you know what that means, (hopefully) more frequent updates! Yay! Thanks for sticking with me guys!**

* * *

The first thing that Sam saw when he walked into the bakery that evening was Gabriel slumped on the counter. When he got closer, it was evident that the older boy was sleeping; Sam also noticed that they seemed to be alone in the bakery."Hey, Gabe? Wake up. Hey you're still working." He tried, and when Gabe didn't budge he carefully reached over, touching the other's head. "Gabe come on, you're the one that told me to come."

When Gabe felt someone touching him, he jolted up. "Jesus Mary and Joseph!" This caused Sam to move backwards a bit as Gabe collected himself, peeling a receipt that was stuck to his face off. "Oh um... Hey. I um- was just getting to cleaning and... Stuff."

"Slow night?"

Gabe nodded slowly. "As always. But you know, gotta stay open in case."

"I could have come in earlier you know." Sam pointed out, shrugging. "If it was slow, and if you were the only one working then-"

"-No, Anna, Micheal, and Lucifer were here earlier. I wasn't the only one here today. I just wanted to let them catch a break you know? Anna's always working and Mike and Luci are quite a handful."

"They needed a break." Sam chuckled lightly before he glanced at Gabe who was giving him a look before he responded, "What? You were out cold Gabriel."

"It's fine. It's fine." Gabe defended. "No arguing, no arguing. I wanted to talk to you because I know you're having a hard time. I didn't invite you here to get mad and argue."

"Fine..."

There was a break before Gabriel sighed, walking out from behind the counter and grabbing Sam's arm, bringing him to an empty table in the front. The two then sat there, staring at each other for a good minute.

"Wow. Awkward." Was the next thing that came out of Gabe's mouth. When Sam opened his mouth to talk, Gabe continued with, "What? You can't deny it has been. It has. Come on Sam you must have noted it too, the pauses the tension? Why can't we be friends?"

"We are friends." Sam grumbled a bit, rolling his eyes.

"Things just aren't going smoothly in our conversations."

"You did ignore me and then jump back into my life." There was some more silence before Sam cleared his throat and stated, "See you know that it was wrong, you know it. You're trying to make it up but... You're not doing a really good job there."

Gabe hesitated before he said his next bit. "Hey... Give me a few weeks okay? Okay. I'll do something for you. Deal with me just for that long okay? I have some things I have work out by myself first. But then I'll make it up to you. We need to get you over Dean first."

After another pause Sam sighed. "Fine..."

So they talked, the awkward pauses getting smoother and the broken bond starting to form again. Agreeing on some things and disagreeing on others, but to Sam it didn't matter anymore. It was Gabe. And Gabe was here. If there was anyone in the world that Sam wanted to talk to it was Gabriel, and he couldn't be happier that this is the way it was. For a moment he forgot about Dean and Cas, them in the hallways, their secret kiss, it just seemed to disappear. Sam and Gabe, they talked until it was late at night with the dark sky and the dim of the glowing street lights.

Sam glanced at the clock, taken back by the time. "Shit. I should... Wow it's that late?"

"Apparently so." Gabriel responded, shrugging as Sam stood up almost immediately scrambling to get his stuff together and push in the chair. "You seem so frantic."

"I said nothing to Dean and now I've been gone for hours." Sam said, taking out his phone to see tons of missed calls. "Yeah. I have to... I gotta go."

Gabriel stood up slowly as Sam walked towards the door. "Hey, I'm done closing up shop, let me drive you home. My folks won't worry about me. I don't want anything to happen with you walking."

"Okay..." Sam nodded, before shoving his hands in his pockets and walking outside with Gabe. He got lead to Gabe's car, slipping in and letting Gabriel take the wheel, glancing out the window as Gabe started driving.

Sam was practically lost in the scenery the whole time, but when they got closer to the house he got pulled into conversation when Gabriel questioned, "You know Sam, have you told Dean how you felt? Got a response?"

"No." Sam responded quietly, not moving from his gaze out the window.

"Maybe it will help. I mean-"

"-I mean I've told him I love you. A bit..."

"Okay..." Gabe trailed off, before stating "It may help, you know."

"Help what?"

"You're little crush. Yeah?" He shrugged. "I mean if you don't get reciprocated feelings then it... Can go away."

Sam shrugged also. "Might."

"Try it." Gabe urged. "Please?"

"Alright..."

The two were then silent again, so you could hear the crickets in the night. Sam kept thinking about what Gabe had said to confess his feelings. It couldn't hurt, shouldn't. So he figured why not he could get it done and over with.

Thanking Gabe once he got home, Sam was nervous. He approached the door, sighing before it swung open, Dean standing at the door.

"I gotta go, gotta find my brother, it's late." Dean was mumbling to himself, before he looked straight and was face to face with Sam. "Oh hi Sammy um... Where the hell were you?!"

"Bakery. Sorry." Sam sighed, pushing besides his brother and stepping in the door sighing. "My phone was silent. Gabe brought me home."

Dean just nodded, a scowl still on his face. Sam expected that, Dean never really let him out of his sight ever. "Well... I'm glad you're back." He huffed, turning around to head back to the living room.

"Um... Dean?" Sam called as Dean started to head away. But once Sam called to him Dean turned around.

"Yes?"

Sam looked down and inhaled, before looking up at Dean and claiming, "I love you."

"I love you too Sammy, what brought that up?" Dean cocked his head. "Are you feeling alright, Sammy?"

Sam thought about clarifying what he meant. He wanted to tell Dean so much more, but he couldn't. He wouldn't. But you know what? Dean didn't have to know. It can be his little secret with the one and only Gabriel. So instead of saying anything else, Sam grinned and turned towards the direction of his room.

Him and Gabe. Their little secret. Now Sam thinks he knows what Gabe meant about letting go.

"It's nothing." Sam mentioned, grinning all the way to his room, leaving Dean in his confused state a few inches from the door.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Long time no talk, I'm so sorry! I know I promise more new chapters but then I get super busy and ahhhh. Hopefully this is good for you! Please review !**

* * *

The next day started brightly, like nothing had ever happened. The week passed, and things seemed to be going very smoothly as the days went by. Sam had many conversations with his brother, school passed by quickly; nothing seemed like it could ruin the week as the days ran by. At least that's how it was for Sam.

Since that day at the bakery, Gabriel had appeared to be more tired and out of touch from the real world. When Sam talked to him he had caught Gabe zoning out; which was so unlike the boy. He usually was interested in what you were saying that his eyes would get wide and full with wonder. There were new bags that started to appear under his eyes, which now seemed more dull. Gabriel never waited for Sam at the end of school anymore, just left in a hurry without saying goodbye.

"Maybe he's busy. It can't be easy with schoolwork and a bakery to help manage." Dean suggested.

Cas pointed out one day, "I don't really know much about it, but Gabe hasn't been talking a whole lot lately."

"It's not like him. That's for sure." Charlie had said one day, as her and Sam were walking out of school. "I don't talk to him much, but even I know that."

Whenever Sam went to the bakery, Gabriel was never there; whenever he asked Anna about it she would say that she didn't know. But she did, Sam noticed the way she would unsurely bite her lip before she said something to him or the hesitation she would have when Sam would ask the simple question; "Where's Gabe?"

The response was always "I don't know." She was lying, Sam could tell.

He never poked into it. Never asked Gabriel what he's been doing, and when he got the lies from Anna he never mentioned that he knew something was up. It seemed like he would never find out what Gabe's strange behavior was for. Even though It seemed like he was okay with that, Sam indeed was not. Like when Gabe was ignoring him; it made him confused and a bit annoyed.

"Anna?" Sam piped up as he picked at a sugar cookie he had just bought. It had been a few weeks since the strange behavior, and Sam felt like he would go insane if he didn't have an explanation soon. "What's been going on with Gabe? I know you know something."

Anna paused. "I don't know what you're talking about, Sam."

"Yes you do." Sam returned quickly. "You've been lying this whole time. I can tell and-"

"Sam, please. It's not my business to say."

"Anna." Sam replied softly. "I didn't want to argue. Please. I'm worried about Gabriel." Sighing, he moved closer to the counter. "I didn't ask to be a bother; I'm asking as a concerned friend. I want to know."

Facing the back, Anna clenched her fists and shut her eyes. "He's gonna kill me for this." She breathed out before returning to face Sam at the counter. "Gabriel didn't want to worry you. But it seems that in doing so; he did. I guess he's keeping things from you. I told him not to but..."

"He did anyways."

"And that's what I was afraid of." shaking her head, Anna opened the glass cabinet and started moving things around. "It took him a while to tell me this. Granted, I asked Chuck what happened way before I found out from Gabe ah-" Looking up again she saw Sam with a confused look on his face. "Chuck." She repeated the name again before looking back and fidgeting. "Our father."

With her company patiently listening, Anna continued slowly. "Like I said, I promised Gabe I wouldn't tell you. But you insisted so..." After a deep breath, she straightened up closing the dessert rack again. "Chuck agreed to let him keep working here. But only if Gabriel would also work with him. He's been forced to divide his time and... I feel bad for the poor kid. It's a lot."

"So that's why..."

"Why he hasn't been at the bakery often, yeah. And leaving from school quickly; I'm sorry, that's the only way he can get his time here." Anna shrugged. "I told him to stop it and quit here but... Gabriel loves this place too much. He really wants to keep doing this, he doesn't wanna give it up."

Sam blinked, taking a moment to get a hold of everything he just heard. He finally got an answer but that wasn't something he was expecting. "I assume he can't... Stand up to your dad, right?"

"Stand up to Chuck? That's not something you do, kiddo." Anna said, shrugging once again. "The family; we've learned against it. It's his way or no way. In fact, it's a miracle that this bakery is still open. He's tried to close it so many times.."

"I wish there was something I could do... Your father really seems like an ass.." Sam mumbled softly, to the floor.

"Yeah... He is." Anna whispered, before picking up the mood a bit with a smile. "Hey, but you know something? Gabriel should be off from his other job soon. He seems to like you, Sam. I'm sure he'd be overjoyed to hear your voice."

"Y-yeah... Okay." Sam said back, looking back up to see Anna still standing behind the counter. "Thank you Anna... I.. I'll see you soon." He turned and shook his head before Anna watched him walk out the door.


	15. Chapter 15

**hey guys; long time no post! Sorry this update was so short and so late! I'm in college now and things have been a bit crazy. I'm so so sorry! I hope you enjoy. Please read and review; I mean if you want.**

* * *

All Sam felt as he stared at his empty phone was hesitation. Worry lingered in his mind; not just for Gabriel taking on too much, but also about Gabriel's reaction if he found out that Sam knew everything. Sam could just pretend that he didn't know; but that would be lying. Sam wasn't huge on that.

He was stuck. Hesitating wouldn't get him anywhere, and he considered just not calling. Sam didn't have any confidence in anything about this phone call going right. That's when he decided he wasn't going to call or to say anything to Gabe at all.

Or so he thought. The next thing Sam did was pick up the phone, giving up and dialing Gabe's number, clenching his eyes shut. If he picked up no big deal. Sam would just... What would Sam do if Gabriel picked up? Even he didn't know. But through the ringing there was some part of him that was thinking "I have to talk to Gabe". It wasn't something he should hold off on. Sam had to do this now. Yet, some part of him was still telling him to put down the phone; to hang up.

"Hello?"

As soon as the voice came on the phone, Sam panicked. He froze; taking the phone away from his ear and looking at it, so tempted to quickly press the red button in front of him. Hang up, hang up, hang up.

"Sam?" Came Gabriel's questioning voice again. But Sam didn't say anything. He was still frozen. "Sam, this isn't funny." With more silence and a sigh Gabe added "I'll hang up if you don't say anything."

"No no..." Sam said quickly, shaking his head. He wondered if he was bothering him; Gabe sounded tired. But Sam kept talking. "Ah... Gabriel... I um- how are you?"

"I'm okay." Gabe responded lightly. "How have you been? Sorry things have been so... hectic."

"Yeah I know." Sam said without thinking, trying to quickly cover it up with, "Yeah, yeah. Good. I've been good."

A pause. Calling was definitely a bad idea. Sam knew it he shouldn't have. Unless Gabriel didn't pick up on him knowing, which Sam could only hope. But due to the pause, he figured otherwise.

"Been at the bakery lately?" Gabriel said, changing the topic slightly.

"Yeah.." Sam sighed. "I miss your shining face." That got a chuckle, maybe he's not mad. "Seriously man, it's not the same."

"Must be lonely. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Your siblings are pretty cool it hasn't been that lonely. And... I'm sure you've been working hard."

The Novak sighed, shrugging. "Sam I... have something to tell you."

"I know." Sam overlapped, not letting him finish. "Gabriel I know... Anna told me. Don't be mad at her, please. I dug into it." He took a deep breath, waiting for a response. All he got was another sigh on the phone.

"I'm not mad. Knew it was gonna slip eventually." A clearing of the throat. "Are you... are you free this Saturday? I'm not on bakery duty and.. Dad is letting me off. I still owe you from the ignoring remember? Plus, I know a good place for dinner."

"Yeah... yeah, yes. Yes I am." Sam responded quickly, cocking his head to the side. "I'm always up for food."

"Okay, see you then. It's a date." Came Gabriel's joking tone. "Don't forget to wear a suit. It's gonna get fancy up in here."

With that; they ended the call.


	16. Chapter 16

**Long update! Hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Chapter 16 onward!**

* * *

"So... what is this, you going on a date?" Dean questioned, cocking his head as Sam rushed down the stairs dressed in a suit. "You look nice Sammy. All grown up. Tie's crooked though."

Sam stopped in his place, huffing a bit and blushing slightly as he looked down at his tie. "'S not... not a date. I mean-"

"- Just dinner right." Sam looked back up to his brother who chuckled and approached him to fix his tie. "Just dinner. Also just Gabriel being unpredictable, like he is."

That got a chuckle out of the younger brother. "Right. Just Gabriel being unpredictable, like he is." Right after that came out of his mouth the doorbell rang; Sam was so eager to answer it that he rushed to the door. It wasn't the boy he was expecting to see, instead it was his brother.

Castiel blinked at Sam, before mumbling, "Don't you look fancy." He then glanced over at Dean. "Gabe swore up and down this was not a date, are you sure?" That got a shrug out of Sam's brother. When he walked into the door, Castiel stole a kiss from Dean and turned back to Sam. "He's waiting for you in the car."

Sam just nodded before walking out of the door, approaching the car and seeing the beaming face that he thought was long gone. For once in weeks, he saw the Gabe that he knew rather than the worn out person he had become. Maybe it was the suit; but Sam just thought there was something refreshing about the way this Gabriel was. "Gabe..." slipped out of Sam's mouth, as he opened the door and climbed into the familiar car.

"Hey kiddo." The other responded gently grinning. "Lookin' spiffy."

"Can say the same to you. I'm surprised that you look this organized."

"You'd be surprised." Gabe said back, pulling out of the driveway and onto the road.

Once they left Sam's house, Gabriel started talking. Not about his work or complicated things, but small things like what he noticed around them or the color of the sky. It was nice, not having a conversation that revolved around a specific topic or stressful things in life that can't be avoided; Sam never realized that he never had simple conversations with the boy. He noticed many things about Gabe as he was talking, things he knew before and some things that he didn't. Something just captured him in. At this point, he didn't even want to leave the car.

Sam didn't even realize they were at the restaurant when they arrived. He was so focused by what Gabe was saying it didn't even register that the car had stopped. All of a sudden his door opened and Gabriel was standing there; holding his door open. "Hey, you okay? Gonna get out?"

"-Ah, yeah." Sam got out of the car, smiling at Gabe as they walked side by side into the building.

Now Sam understood why he had to dress fancy; nobody in the room was dressed down. There were chandeliers lighting up every corner of the room along with some pretty fancy wall decorations. The more he thought about it, this really did seem like a date. But he convinced himself otherwise; this is Gabriel. There's no way that he would have feelings for someone like Sam Winchester. He's way less interesting than his brother.

So he just followed along as Gabriel got them a table for two, the waitress nodding and then leading them to a table in the corner. They got a few glares from people along the way, but Sam tried to keep focused on the here and now. Those people can mind their own business, it's not like there's anything wrong with two guys getting dinner right? Besides, they're not dating anyways.

They got all settled at the little table of the corner, their waitress, Jo, taking their drink orders and introducing the specials after she handed them the food menus. She then left, exposing a couple at the table across for them. Sam smiled a bit, thinking about how nice it would actually be; being here on a date.

"Hey Sam I um..." Gabriel mumbled softly, catching Sam's attention and taking him away from his state of mind that he was in. "I'm sorry that I haven't got to see you much. I'm.. I'm so sorry that I took on that job. I had no choice, I told Dad I'm sticking with the bakery but he just wouldn't handle it and-"

"It's okay Gabe. I know how hard fathers can be on their sons. It sucks. It sucks real bad."

"Yeah..." there was a break of silence, as Gabriel continued to glance down at the menu, he seemed to be hiding his face a bit; Sam noticed.

"You know what I say?" Sam said, after clearing his throat slightly. "Fuck fathers. Seriously, who needs them. If I don't want to go into the family business, I'm not going to go into the family business. If you want to run a bakery, you run a bakery. We don't need them to tell us how to live our lives. We don't really have a say now but hey, in a couple of years we'll be 18. Once that happens, they can't tell us what we can or cannot do. We can do it Gabriel, and once we do, there's no stopping us."

"Except there is.."

"But there's not Gabe. Hey.. come on. Where's that grin of yours.I know it hasn't left. You can't let some ass ruin it that much now. I know life sucks but... hang in there okay?"'

The brunette put down his menu and sighed, before looking up and giving a sad smile to Sam. "I guess you're right. Thanks kiddo. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Anytime."

Seconds after they ordered their meals, and had light conversation as the time passed with Gabe. It got to a point where Sam wouldn't mind if he never went home, him and Gabe could be there forever.

"Cute couple." Gabriel grinned, looking to the couple that Sam was focused on earlier.

"Yeah..."

"Sam. Sam, look. Look." Gabe mentioned, smile still on his face as the man moved next to the girl. Sam just happened to glance over to see the girl start crying. He was concerned a little, until the man got on one knee. "It's beautiful, seeing something like that." Gabe whispered, when the girl screamed yes and jumped out of her seat to wrap her arms around the man she loved.

The waitress arrived with their food when the sun was just beginning to fade. Once it got there, both Sam and Gabe ate up their meals. After paying, they headed out into the parking lot.

"Hey Sam," Gabe mentioned, still with a silly grin on his face, taking Sam's hand and starting to lead him. "Come this way. I know a great place to watch the sunset."

Sam didn't even argue; it was nice to spend this evening with Gabriel. It all just seemed like a dream and he hadn't been this happy in a long time. When they reached the cliff, the view was magnificent. Sam could see almost everything; the water the houses, even most of the shops. Sam didn't even notice that Gabe, ever so gently, was still holding his hand.

"Gabriel this is..."

"I know Sam I know."

Sam took a breath. "Gabe, today has been amazing. I just... I really don't know how to thank you." He looked down and noticed that his hand was still intertwined with Gabe's. He could feel his face heating up.

Sam also noticed that his face wasn't the only one turning red; Gabe's was as well.

"Sam... I..." he murmured, before leaning in and meeting Sam's lips with his. Sam was shocked; but he had to admit he didn't mind it as much as he thought. Once they separated, Gabriel sighed beat red. "I'm sorry that was impulsive um..."

"I liked it." Sam winked slightly, although he didn't quite know how the other felt.

"I... really like you. A lot... I just figured um... that you wouldn't..."

"What Gabriel are you crazy?" Sam chuckled. "God I have to admit though, I did not see this whole fiasco happening."

"Well..." Gabriel responded with a chuckle as well. "I just went with what my guy told me to do."

Both boys grinned at each other as they turned hand in hand, watching the sunset. Once that was over; they headed back to the car and headed on their way home. Nothing could shake the mood; they were both on cloud nine. They have each other and that's all that matters. They returned back to Sam's house, and before Sam hopped out of the car he gave Gabriel a quick kiss goodbye. Sam was so happy; he would have to tell Dean everything that happened.

But when he opened the door, telling Dean wasn't such a good idea anymore. Cas and Dean were on the couch, seeming to have a serious discussion; hands intertwined and faces cross. Sam took a couple steps forward towards them before Castiel noticed, letting go of Dean's hand and rubbing his back gently and gently kissing his cheek before getting up.

"Good luck... I love you." Cas whispered softly to Dean, who looked torn and broken, before walking out the door, putting a hand on Sam's shoulder before he left.

"What... Dean, what's going on?" Sam asked softly, approaching his brother confused. He blinked before whispering, "Dean?"

Dean looked up shaking his head. Sam just noticed that clenched in his other hand, there was his phone. After noticing that, his face fell a bit. "Is it...?"

Dean took a breath before saying, "It's dad. He said to pack up. We're moving."


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello hello! I feel like I owed an update this month. Sorry is a short one hahaha. Please read and review? It would do me a huge favor! I don't know if anyone's really reading this anymore but... I hope you're enjoying it if you do!**

* * *

"M-moving..." stammered Sam, still trying to wrap his head around what his brother just told him. He had just had an unbelievable day; this bombshell just made it seem even more like a dream. "But I... I thought he liked it here.."

"So did I." Dean responded bitterly, pushing off the couch to stand. "But apparently not."

Sam still couldn't believe a single word out of Dean's mouth, though it was the truth. Sam would just have to face the facts. Guess this is how it works; he's happy for once but then everything starts crumbling down. Life just sucks like that.

"Sammy, are you okay?" Came Dean's voice, as he gently approached Sam, sighing. "You look horrible."

"'M not." Sam responded, defeated. "But... packing. Gotta start." He continued, turning away from Dean and heading up the stairs, trying to avoid facing his brother. He couldn't make him worry, not at a time like this. The brothers just need to focus on themselves.

Just as he approached his room, Sam started chuckling. Now that he thought of it, this is the way things have always been. Just as the brothers started to adapt, they were always torn away from one place and brought to another. All because of their father. All because of his god damn job. Sam slipped into his room and slammed the door. It's all because of their father that they always have to leave. Sam and Dean don't have any say in it. With that thought in his head, Sam's chuckle turned into sobs. The next thing he knew he was slumped against his door curled up in a tight little ball. This isn't the way it was supposed to be. He was happy here; happy with his life, happy with Gabriel. This was the first time Sam felt welcomed in a place for years besides his house. But now, he was being ripped away from this place. From Gabe.

It took him about thirty minutes to regain at least a tiny bit of his composure. Once he did he started packing, silently cursing his father's name; face wet and eyes puffy from crying. An hour from then his room was almost cleared; not like he had much anyways.

After a faint knock came from his door Dean appeared behind him with his own bag; placing his hand on Sam's shoulder. "Hey Sammy, you ready?" After a faint yes as a response; Dean turned Sam around and wrapped him in a hug. "I am so sorry."

"I was so happy here Dean..." came Sam's response, as he shook his head. "'S not fair."

"I know it's not... I was happy here too..."

The brothers stood there in the empty room, staring at the wall. Their lives had changed here and neither one was willing to leave. Though they had to; it's not like they wanted to. Running away came up in the discussion that they had that day; but it was agreed that the idea of running away was just a fake fantasy. Nothing good would come out of it. So instead they sat there and reminisced. It's important to remember the good times, right?

They talked until they heard a car horn. The next sound after that they heard was their dad's voice calling for them to go. That's when it was time for them to turn away and face what was coming next.

For the first time in a while, the brothers held hands as they hobbled downstairs.

For the first time in a while; they had to close the doors of a house that they once lived in, as it was time to leave this place behind.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey! I'm so sorry it's been 2 months, college life is crazy haha. But here you go! Please read and pop a review if you want. I'm so sorry about infrequent updating; but I promise I'm not giving up on this fic!**

* * *

"Sammy, wake up. We're here." Dean huffed, as Sam blinked his eyes open when he felt his arm shaking. He didn't even realize that he fell asleep, rubbing his eyes before hopping out the car like his brother did, going towards the trunk to grab his stuff.

"Hurry up and go inside." Came their father's stone cold voice from behind them. He sounded annoyed, Sam could never tell what kind of mood his father was in. "I got some business to deal with. Hurry up. Go." He muttered losing his patience.

Neither of the boys could say anything back; they were too scared to. If anything, they scurried on inside and watched from the small window as their father sped away, the car just getting smaller. When they were sure he left the boys decided to explore the house; though they didn't find anything much of interest. All they had to do for enjoyment was to stare at the wall. It's not anywhere close to where they were located before. The house was in the middle of nowhere; just a small house surrounded by trees. Very secretive and silent. Quiet too.

"Nothing like South Carolina, huh." Dean stated quietly, shrugging. "Miss it already."

"Yeah..." Sam agreed, nodding before the two became silent again. "Sure you don't just miss your boyfriend?"

"Sure you don't miss yours?" The older brother chuckled, as he stared down at his phone, responding to a message he just received.

"Yeah..." Sam responded unconsciously, before springing back a bit with surprise, stuttering; "H-how did you know that?" He cleared his throat slightly before continuing. "I didn't tell you anything about... that."

"Just a hunch. Plus Cas told me that Gabriel would not shut up about you like, ever. Also the fact that he took you out to a fancy restaurant, Cas and I were taking bets on what would happen."

"Wow. My own brother, taking bets on me. I'm hurt."

That comment made them both laugh, before the room went silent again. Then there was the buzzing of Dean's phone as he got up to answer it; Sam was left there alone. Pulling out his own phone, he glanced down to see missed calls and texts all from one person; Gabriel Novak. No surprise there, Gabe was in fact the only person he talked to. Taking a deep breath hoping he wasn't busy; Sam sent him a quick text, and not to his surprise the next thing he gets on his phone screen is "call incoming from: Gabriel".

"Hey.." Sam breathed right before Gabriel's worried voice came through with "Oh my god, Sam Winchester you're alive it's been hours, I've been so worried are you okay? I still can't believe this is happening, moving? If Cas and I had known we would've taken you here or-"

"-Gabe breathe. One thing at a time." Sam sighed. "I'm okay. I've been asleep in the car, I don't even know how long has passed. Also I told you; Dad moves us around a lot. Figured it was a matter of time before he dragged us away... again. There's nothing you could have done."

"That's just not..."

"Not fair, I know. But hey, I'm used to it. It's been my life for the past 14 years."

"Sam. Are you okay?" Gabriel asked again, getting no response from the other line. When he didn't hear anything else he said back softly, "Listen Sam, I know... I know it sucks but you said it yourself, we're working through it yeah? One day at a time."

"We're still living." Sam responded softly, a bit broken but a smile coming to his face. "You're quoting me to me. That's weird Gabriel, not too original if you ask me."

"Shut up you. Accept my kind words."

"I do, I do. Thank you Gabe."

"Anytime." Gabriel hummed into the phone. "Hey, I gotta go. Duty calls."

"Ah- Gabe, you can't stay a little longer?"

"Wish I could, Sam, I really wish I could. But I'm on the clock. Can't fail on my duties, I'll call you later, okay? Glad to hear from you, now I can be at ease."

"Goodbye, Gabe."

With that, the phone call ended and Sam was just looking again at an empty phone screen. Instead of finding Dean, he wandered into one of the empty bedrooms and flopped onto the bed. It was a lot smaller than the other room; but that can be dealt with. Gabe and the home he knew were hours away, and farther away from ever before. Staring at the ceiling fan spinning around in circles got Sam thinking. This can't be that bad right? It's not like he hasn't dealt with this whole situation before. This whole thing is ridiculous; that they were thrown into a new environment again without warning. Taking it on should be a piece of cake.

"Bring it on." Sam whispered, before closing his eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

**New chapter! Sorry it's so short, I was actually struggling to get this chapter out. Sorry for the late update too, as determined as I am to finish this fic, I've just been so so so so busy. Apologies again, hope you enjoy this even though it's so short!**

* * *

"This is hell, Gabe. I can't do this it's been a week and nothing has changed." Sam said helplessly, sitting back into the couch phone pressed against his ear. A week ago he told this place to bring it on, but now him and his sore bruises regret that. Not to mention he had limited time to talk to Gabe as his father wanted him more and more for the job. "The kids still beat me no matter what, even though Dean's caught their asses. It's like no one likes us here; even the teachers. I miss you guys I miss South Carolina."

"I know Sam, I- we miss you too. Sorry things are being so rough. That's all terrible, man, I wish I could beat those guys' asses to a pulp. They're not being fair." Gabriel sighed; Sam suddenly wished that he was there. "You're a new kid. Not an alien." After another sigh, he continued talking. "Where even are you guys anyways?"

Sam looked out the window and sighed "Middle of nowhere. Honestly Gabe, surrounded by trees."

"I bet those trees are better company than we were."

This made him pause for a moment, glaring out the window. "Gabe that's not- that's not true I-"

"-Relax Sam it was a joke."

"How are things back home?" Sam mentioned, weaving the conversation away from his life. "Cas? Your siblings? The bakery? Your ass dad?" For a moment, the other line was so quiet Sam thought that Gabe left. There was no response to his questions and all Sam could hear was his clock ticking from beside him. "Gabe? You still there?" He started pacing when there wasn't a response again, looking at the phone to make sure the call was still going on. "Gabriel Novak, you alive?"

"The bakery's closing." The sudden response startled Sam so much that he stopped his pacing, as Gabes voice continued hesitantly over the phone. "Anna told me today. I don't know why, but she decided to stop it. My guess is that dad had something to do with it. But I probably won't get the whole story."

This caused another gap in the conversation. The Sweet Stop; that tiny little store that connected the Winchesters and the Novaks. The tiny bakery that served pastries galore and still kept a bright appearance despite the fact that it was never crowded with people. The bakery that Sam knew was part of Gabe's entire life until his father made him spend less time there. The bakery that had so many memories is being closed; and Sam was livid. Out of everything, this was one road bump that he didn't see appearing in the path of life.

Though it's not fair, Sam knew he couldn't stop it. Sitting down in the chair, he spoke softly. "I am so sorry Gabe, are you okay?"

"Was bound to happen eventually." Gabriel said softly, and that was the last of their conversation, before they had to say their goodbyes.

Sam immediately ran to tell Dean, who was just as shocked as Sam was to hear the news about the bakery, even though it wasn't the first time he got the news. Cas had mumbled it to him on the phone and like his brother Dean was stunned. The bakery was the only topic the brothers talked about, confusing their father on what they were even discussing the times he was there. It didn't seem real that if they go there again, that small place wouldn't be there anymore. But it wasn't a fantasy; the bakery had run its time. It was going to be gone.

A few days later, the Winchesters got pictures from the Novaks on their phones. The bakery was emptied out, which made it seem slightly abandoned, and there was a for sale sign in the window. All the hard work that was put into the bakery and now, it was just an empty shop. It was too much for the brothers to handle, so they turned off their phones and headed to their separate rooms.

The Sweet Stop is there no more.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey fellas! Finally took the time to finish up chapter 20! I can't believe I pulled together 20 chapters lol. Anyways, hope you enjoy and savor this one, next chapter will indeed be the last. Thanks for being patient for updates!**

* * *

Since the day the Sweet Stop closed, everyday became more repetitive as time went on. Wake up, school, eat, talk to Gabe, sleep. Though the beatings from other kids eventually stopped, going to school was still hell for Sam. He found himself falling back into jealousy towards Dean who was constantly around new people while Sam talked to no one and stayed to himself.

Instead of getting into partying like his brother, Sam buried himself in his studies; always spending his spare time nose deep in his books. Even when he was talking to Gabe he was always doing something with books and theories. He found himself with the interest of law practices. Finally, a reason to break away from the family business. A way to escape.

There's no way he could tell Gabriel; he could never fit in the time. Their talks could never be long, but there was always a brief goodbye call before bed. Another thing Sam was jealous of was Dean having all the time in the world to talk to Cas; it just didn't seem right that Gabe always had to do all the work there.

This was probably the beginning of the end.

While on the phone with Gabe one day, their relationship came up. It had been a while since they last discussed the topic; and sometimes it just didn't seem like it even existed. Neither one of them would ever admit it though, how could they let go the one thing that kept them sane? But there was the mutual realization that they had their separate lives now, and things might not just work out. But they were still clinging on to a bit of hope.

"... Gabe" Sam sighed; trying all too well to keep calm. "I miss having long talks. I miss before the bakery closed. It was so much easier to talk to you then."

"I know Sam.. and I wish it was different." Gabe replied gently. "Look at me, stuck in my father's grasp. Where I never wanted to be. Pathetic, right?"

"No, no Gabe you're not pathetic... Nobody saw it coming. Hell the bakery closing was such a twist I... Just..."

Hearing a pause on the line, Gabriel cocked his head. "Hey.. Hey what is it? Love? You know you can tell me anything."

Sam took a breath. "Ever since the bakery closed... its been hard to think of us as a relationship." He said, trying not to hit his boyfriend hard with the information. "I don't know if you can feel it too, but it's... like a fraying string. That string is breaking fast and I'm not sure we can do this anymore."

Gabe bit his lip before speaking. "I... I know what you mean Sam. But... are you sure?"

"I love you Gabe I really do but with your limited time and limited contact... I'm jealous of Dean and Cas. Seems like they have all the time in the world."

"And that's just how it is. I wish I could get more time I really could but-"

"-I think we should break up." It came out of Sam's mouth, like a small whisper. He really didn't want to say it; but it was a thing they were avoiding that needed to be brought ups. "I um... think it would be best. We can see other people you know? No restrictions and then we don't have to worry about something that's not there anymore." Sam sighed when he got no response. "Gabriel it's for the best. I love you, I miss you, but this is just something we can't manage anymore."

"Yeah... I love you, I agree.." Gabe mumbled, in a tone that put cracks in Sam's heart. "Hey, no hard feelings alright? For the best."

"For the best. Still friends?"

"Still friends."

"So... I guess this is goodbye." Sam mentioned, shrugging his shoulders and looking down at the floor. "If there's nothing else to say."

Gabe also shrugged, shifting the position he was sitting in. "Yeah. But not forever, you know. I'll still message you from time to time you know, when I'm not busy."

"Which is never." Sam joked lightly, hearing a chuckle from the other line. "Hey, goodbye Gabe. Get some rest, have a goodnight. I-" he paused. "No, never mind."

"Goodbye Sam, goodnight. Sleep well."

With that, both boys hang up their phones. A weight was lifted, but at the same time they lost something important, something great. All the thoughts in their heads kept them awake and some tears were shed, but it was for the best.

The next day, Sam told his brother. He got sympathy in return; but it was sympathy he didn't want to receive.

The next week, Sam didn't call Gabe just to hear his voice again; the voice that he missed so much.

The next month, Sam had moved on.


	21. Chapter 21

**OKAYYY so I know I said that this was gonna be the last chapter but the more and more I typed I thought it would be super odd to have one chapter that was significantly longer? So good news; a few more chapters! I'm on vacation so hopefully I'll be able to finish this. Thank you so much for reading this far, I look forward to giving you the last few chapters!**

* * *

The new house was empty. Sam was used to moving; but not to someplace familiar. He found himself stepping into a new house, a new life. Though it seemed at times that he would never make it, he's here now. Here and alive. Its been twelve years since everything happened, who would have thought he would have ended up back here? It just seemed like South Carolina was where he belonged.

When he got the courage to tell his family that he wanted to pursue law his father lashed out. John told him to get out of the house; but Dean was supportive no matter what. Even through continuing the long tradition of staying in the family business Sam was still in contact with his brother. From what he understands Dean branched to another place while continuing what him and John do. Sam's still not really sure what the business is; but he's happy to be away from it. He's welcome to visit anytime, Dean has made clear, but he's still building up the courage to pop in and see his brother. He knows Dean and Castiel are still together; and even though the relationship had been rocky at times they're doing good.

But still a lot of that; the courage to tell his family and leave, he has Gabriel to thank for that. Though they were no longer together at the time, Gabe as his friend guided him and believed him when no one else did. He still has to tell Gabe how much it meant to him in person even when it's been ten years since they've been in contact.

As for himself; with a 174 on the LSAT and beyond superb grades he granted himself a place at Stanford. Sam had a hard time but he worked up and got a small social group; even meeting a girl named Jessica. One thing led to another, and he ended his undergraduate with a fiancé and being accepted into a prestigious law school.

With a sigh, Sam exited the house that was now his and locked the door. He never thought that he would miss the heat or the beach, but apparently he thought wrong. Following the sidewalk he turned and walked along the path as kids were running out along the sand trying to avoid the waves flowing to the shore. He chuckled; remembering the times that he spent with Gabe, Charlie, Cas, and Dean. It seemed like just yesterday but it really was so long ago. He missed being with people but who was there left? He was all alone.

Jessica had moved in with him when he made law school. Hand in hand they found an apartment and started living together. It was like a dream they were so happy. Countless times they talked about having a wedding, having a family, having a house. Everyday there was breakfast for Sam on the table, and every night there was someone to lay next to. The fights they suffered through never lasted and the love they shared was endless. Everything seemed perfect.

But one day something was wrong, and another day it just got worse. Once Sam took her to the doctors they found out there was a very aggressive tumor on Jess' brain and there was nothing the doctors could do to stop it. Sam and Jess spent their limited days together the best they could, but there was the fear that kept growing if something were to get worse.

Jess passed away a couple weeks after they discovered the tumor; halfway through Sam's junior year.

Sam was completely ruined. His light had gone out once again; and he must have cried for a month. The funeral passed, and Sam dragged himself through the rest of law school; though it was nothing like with Jessica by his side. Immediately after school he decided to leave the apartment, moving to escape the depression of being alone where he had once shared with his love. The heavy weight of losing her never went away; and Sam thinks it never will.

Which is why he foolishly moved his way back to the place where he made the most memories. The people that he met here and the memories were things that stayed with him; even when leaving his family, even after losing Jess. This place gave him a feel of tranquility, which he hasn't felt in a long time. But if only so much wasn't missing in Sam's life, it would make things perfect again. Which his life may never be again. So many things have crumbled Sam's chances at being happy he wondered if he could ever feel that emotion anymore.

Taking a left, Sam found himself in a neighborhood. Nothing like a long walk to clear his head. It was strange, it seemed like he had been here before. He forced himself to stop, and found himself face to face with his old house, the house where it all began. Since he came back, the memories kept flooding in. Sam could never forget the love he first had for Dean so many years ago; and how Gabriel made him realize that there were ways to work around it, and how Gabe took that love in return. Sam sighed and wondered how he could have even let that go.

Forcing himself to move along on his walk; Sam unknowingly followed a path that he knew all too well. Amongst the shops and stands, he was unconsciously going the way he always did to get to The Sweet Stop, searching for the bakery. Sam knew that it was foolish to search; the business closed years ago. But it's like if it existed again everything would be real. It would give moving here reason again. Even though it was impossible; he couldn't stop scanning the tops of the buildings.

He was looking up so much that he didn't notice a sign around the sidewalk, which when it fell over it snapped Sam back to reality. Bending over, Sam let out a sigh as he picked it up and set it back up the way it was. Maybe he should visit the place as an apology, not that the owners would have realized the sign was down; it was a sign for the Grand Opening of a place just down the road. Sam didn't catch the name of the place; yet he continued walking like he somehow knew where he was going.

A few feet forward there was another sign for the same place in the window of a hair place. The same sign hung outside a place where you get henna tattoos. Just a few steps more until Sam reached the destination, he realized, without taking notice of the name.

Noticing a person up ahead who was mumbling to himself and fiddling with a sign that looked much like the one he accidentally kicked over, Sam figured that was the place and stopped before the sign.

"Grand opening huh?" He asked, tilting his head. "What kind of shop you got here?"

Startled, the other person who Sam could now make out to be a man, sprung up, hitting his head on the sign on his way up. "It's a- a bakery. Should probably call it a re-opening. It's been a good twelve years since The Sweet Stop has existed, but now it's-" the other guy turned to face the Winchester, before blinking before his eyes grew wide.

Sam couldn't even move a muscle he was so shocked. The other guy; his voice, his figure, how could he have not recognized him? "... Gabriel." He breathed out, a smile coming to his face. "Hey it's... it's been a while."

"A while? Sam Winchester, it's been years! Why are you back here? Is it really you? I'm not dreaming, right?"

"In the flesh. Did you say The Sweet Stop? I thought... didn't it close? Like, for good?"

"Why don't you look behind you." Gabe said gently, turning Sam around to face the building behind them.

Sure enough, there it was standing in all its glory. Like nothing had ever changed and like it never left. Here Sam was, standing in front of it, he could not believe his eyes.

He went to pinch himself to see if this was real life. "You don't have to do that." Gabe said, shrugging. "You know, this is real Sam. I still can't believe it myself. I also... can't believe you're here."

Sam breathed out turning back to Gabe. "I thought I would never see you again."

"Me neither." Gabe said gently, sticking out his hand and grinning. Winking he said, "Wanna come in? I can give you the great first tour."

Returning that grin, Sam took his hand. "We've got a lot to talk about."


	22. Chapter 22

**WHATCHAW chapter 22 here you go friends! Sorry it took a while, I'm back in college lol. Be prepared; next chapter is ACTUALLY going to be the last! Thanks for sticking with me and readin for this long, you the best.**

* * *

A lot had been an understatement; it seemed like there was way more that each of them missed when they were away from each other.

Gabriel told Sam about how three years since the Winchesters left he moved out of his house, away from Chuck and the business that was keeping his time while struggling to keep a living going. Anna, who after The Sweet Stop closed found their mother, helped support him with everything she had. With her new place in a small town in New York, she opened up a new bakery while working on rekindling the relationship with their mom. Without Anna's support, Gabe believed that it would not have been possible to bring back the bakery; sometimes she believed in him more than he believed in himself.

Of course; he wasn't working alone in the bakery. Though most of the siblings who were at The Sweet Stop started working for the other business, Castiel pulled through. According to Gabe, he pulled the whole "you're not my real dad" thing and ran away to his older brother's apartment shortly after he moved out. Getting a full ride to a community college around the area, he helped Gabe on weekends cleaning and fixing the place up. He's not as stubborn, Gabe mentioned, even smiles more.

As for Gabe himself; not much changed. Besides moving out and getting the bakery fixed, he hasn't gotten into any relationships; too busy and too stressed he claimed. But Sam was glad, he seemed to be pulling his life together. He seemed to be happy. That's all he ever wished for Gabe.

In return Sam told him about all that happened once they lost contact. Getting shoved out of the home, law school, Jessica, he brought up everything. It was Gabriel, why should he hold back?

"I'm sorry, Sam." Gabriel said softly, when he was finished talking. "I can't even imagine. That... that's rough."

"Yeah... since we, ya know, broke up I never thought I would feel love again but... she was my world and she just..."

At that moment, the door opened and the bell above rang, a person with pitch black hair stepping inside. "Hey, sorry I'm late Gabe I got held up... I thought we weren't having people until later? I saw you talking to someone inside and..." He blinked, looking at Sam and Gabriel his blue eyes going wide. "Jesus Christ... Wha- Sam?"

"I know you're adopted, but we must be related because without the Jesus Christ I reacted exactly the same way." Gabe chuckled, shaking his head. "Yeah Cas. It's Sam. Crazy, right?"

"Wait a second - you're telling me that's Cas?" Sam mentioned, blinking. "Holy shit you grew."

"You're not so small anymore either Sam. Outgrew me, makes me sad."

"Well... Gabe, I'll be in the back." Cas said to his brother. "You better get busy, you won't be ready before people come." He went to disappear around the corner, before turning and flashing a smile. "Hey Sam? It's nice to see you." As he disappeared in the back his voice became muffled. "Maybe this will give your brother an excuse to come see me. I hate him, all I'm busy busy doing what? Ah gotta love him."

Gabe chuckled again. "I can't believe they're still together."

"I heard that!"

"Fight like nobody's business, they always make up though. But must make it hard not seeing each other. Dean keeps saying he's too busy whenever Cas suggests coming down."

"I still don't know what him and dad do, but he is busy. It's nothing they can just leave." Sam said gently. "Believe me too, even though they fight Dean is still so in love with Cas. Gushes about him every time we talk. They're making it work, don't worry."

"Wish we could've made it work."

"Me too..."

"I don't suppose-"

"Gabe." Sam smiled sadly at the other. "I can't right now. It's been a year but... I'm still grieving, you know?"

The older Novak sighed, before smiling and getting up from the table they were sitting at. "Sam, it's okay." He responded lightly, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Just know that if you're willing. I'm waiting." He whispered before leaning in and kissing Sam's cheek. "I should probably go back there, huh?"

"Get ready for that grand opening, yeah." The Winchester said, smiling. "Hey, I'll wait here until closing. Walk with you home."

"I can't ask you that..."

"Gabe please. It's no problem." He grinned. "After all, it has been years, and you're still my friend right?"

"Right." Gabe responded, heading behind the counter, opening the cabinet and taking a slice to eat. "Want a piece? It's nothing compared to Anna's but hey, I still think it's some damn good pie. Still trying to convince Cas to put on the door damn good pies sold here."

"That's dumb." Cas piped up, peeking his head around the corner. "By the way Sam Charlie says hi."

"Oh Charlie, how's she doing by the way? Last time I heard she got into some trouble. Hacking or something."

"What?" Sam questioned, snapping his head to look at the two brothers.

"Yeah, Charlie's a pro hacker. Getting herself in and out of trouble. Pretty cool. Also Gabe she's doing well, apparently she's finding a job dealing with computers or... something." Cas said nonchalantly, as some people outside stopped to look at the sign. "Well... we should get ready, people ready to come in."

Gabe cracked his knuckles. "Bring it on."

Right after Gabe said that, people started pooling in. Sam had never seen it this busy in his life; there were people of all kinds, some old and some young coming into the doors of The Sweet Stop. It was amazing, maybe the closing and the opening of the bakery was what it needed. Seeing it busy was a joy that Sam had never witnessed before when him and his brother were there in the past. It was a little heartbreaking actually; the place seemed so private back then with all the secrets he shared alongside Gabe. Now it was like all those secrets were out with all the people that passed.

Gabe and Cas, as busy as it seemed, kept up with the crowd. Hard work really does pay off, Sam could see. This is what Gabe was meant to do; run the small little bakery. He was so proud on all that his friend had accomplished, it was absolutely amazing that he came this far.

The grand opening lasted 8 hours. Even though he was exhausted, Sam sat through it all. He wasn't leaving Gabriel, who looked twice as tired as he was to walk alone. Cas had somewhere to be before cleaning up so it was only

Sam and Gabe. After flipping the switches to the lights, the both of them headed on their way to Gabe's small apartment.

On their way; Sam's hand brushed against the other's, and automatically the two hands came together. Until Gabe realized, apologizing and letting go. The Winchester had to admit, a part of him was hoping Gabe would have held on a little longer.

It didn't take them long to come across a small place; Gabe stopping and unlocking the door. It was weird compared to the house the Novak's father owned. Once the door opened it was clear this was his place, no mess anywhere. Sam was reminded of the first time he walked into the others room; nothing on the floor, everything put away.

Sam chuckled lightly. "You haven't changed a bit."

Leaning against the kitchen counter, Gabriel shrugged. "Believe it or not this is the cleanest it's been. I've been so busy and... I don't know living by myself is rough. But I manage." He went into the refrigerator. "Want a beer?"

"Sure."

The old friends then went over and sat down on the worn out couch, sipping the beers and talking about life. As the time past it grew dark and when Sam mentioned it was time to go home, Gabe somehow convinced him to stay the night. No harm in that, he could just crash on the couch. So the two said their goodnights, both wondering how the company of the other was so calming.

Even though the couch was warm, it was comfortable. Sam found it easy to drift off, eventually closing his eyes and going into sleep.

In his sleep, he was walking through a field in his dream. There were plenty of dandelions; Sam wondered whether or not blowing on one would make a wish. But he continued walking instead, it was like he was looking for someone or something that he couldn't find. It was weird; even in his dreams now a days things seemed to be missing. For some reason, the urge came over him to pick up a dandelion. No harm in a tiny wish right?

There was then an echo; a call out. For him? He wondered. Once he blew on the dandelion he wished for happiness, maybe the echo would lead him to it. So he shamelessly followed. The field eventually ended in a cliff. There was no one for miles, why did hear his voice?

Sam then realized that the voice was his brother's. As he heard it again, he noticed across the cliff there was more land with greener grass; if that was even possible. Farther in the distance there were people; but observing it closely it turned out that was the familiar face of his brother, along with a girl he didn't recognize at first. Him and Dean - in different places. Seemed all to familiar to real life. But there Dean was, inviting Sam over. If only there was a way to get across. Who the heck is the girl he's with?

It struck Sam suddenly that he should know that blonde hair anywhere. Why is Jessica there with Dean? Who really cares, it's Jess. The Jessica he loves all too much. He would do whatever it takes to get across the gap to meet with his brother and the love of his life.

Conveniently just as he thought that, a bridge appeared. Not bad for a dream world, this is everything Sam could have ever wanted. Dean and Jess noticed the bridge at the same time; and Jess took off running towards him not looking back, that huge smile Sam remembered so well. He was really happy that this dream was going so well; until there was a crack. Then another one. Then the Dream turned into a nightmare as the bridge broke just when Jess was getting to the edge. If only she was a little closer so Sam could catch her; but he couldn't. He just lost Jess all over again.

Shooting up from the couch now wide awake, Sam was shaking. It wasn't until he felt water down his cheeks that he noticed he was crying; he also had a throbbing in his head that wasn't going away. Wiping his eyes didn't help, the tears kept coming. At least Gabe didn't come out to this.

Until he did; next thing he heard was "Woah, Sam, you okay?"

"Yeah sure, everything's clearly fine." Sam responded, trying to choke back sobs.

Gabe walked in front of the couch, squatting to get down to Sam's level. "Jesus man, I just got up to go take a piss and this is what I hear. Small place, can hear everything. You kinda screamed a name and then... I came out to this." He hesitantly reached out a hand to lightly rub Sam's back. "It's okay. It's okay. Deep breaths."

"I-I..." Sam stuttered, shaking his head. "Lost her again. Again, Gabe. I-it hurts so much the second time I j-just..."

"Hey... it's okay. Tell you what, we get you some water, I go do my business, then we can talk about this okay?" Sam nodded. "Okay. It's gonna be alright Sam. Just give me a few minutes, my room okay?"

Sam gave another silent nod as Gabe gave a sympathetic smile, rustling his hair and wandering to the bathroom. After that, Sam met him in his room where Gabe offered his arms; and the distraught Sam just climbed into them. Nothing happened between them. Gabe listened to everything Sam mumbled out, rubbing his back and whispering words of comfort while holding the other in his arms. Eventually the both of them drifted away to sleep, snuggled up to each other needing the other much more than they ever knew they would.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys! Thanks for being very paitient with me! 18 credits has been really stressful and I've been super busy but... it's finally here!**

 **Final chapter! Thank you so much to all you who favorited/followed/commented it means so much to me. Hope you all enjoy this conclusion to the story and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

The sun rose high the next day, shining brighter than it had in months. Maybe that's why Sam felt so warm when he woke up; or maybe it was because he found himself nestled gently in Gabriel's arms. It felt nice to be in someone's company again, it's like he had forgotten what it was like because of the time that passed without Jess. Someone who cared for him, someone who listened, that was something that was missing in his life.

But now there's Gabe. Gabe is here. Someone who Sam thought he would never see again. He's here, he's alive, he's Gabriel. Someone who Sam could feel safe with; at home. Those feelings that seemed to have vanished really didn't, but because the two were away for so long neither noticed. It was that realization that led Sam to come to the conclusion that he wants to try to love again, for Gabe. He didn't want to ever lose that love for him again.

He looked up as Gabe's eyes fluttered open, just barely waking up. "Hey." Sam smiled lightly. "Good morning."

"G'mornin..." The mumble came out of Gabe's mouth before he came to the sudden realization that Sam was in his arms. Springing back, he started sputtering out apologies nonstop.

"Gabe, calm down. Gabe, it's alright!"

"But it's not! I sprung my feelings on you and - to admit my feelings again and to have you spend the night and then... This - I'm sorry I'll douse myself in holy water and -"

Sam scooted over so that he was close to the other again putting a hand on his back. "Breathe, breathe. It's okay. I agreed to spend the night you didn't know that this was going to happen."

"But it's not okay."

"But it is." Sam stressed in a whisper, pulling Gabe into a hug and leaning his head on his shoulder. The two sat like that in total silence until Sam closed his eyes and continued in a whisper, "I take back what I said yesterday. It won't be easy, but if it's with you... I think I'm ready to try again."

Gabe was speechless with surprise; wondering if this could be a dream. But he then decided to snap back into reality, lightly kissing the top of Sam's head. The two stayed there in the quiet for some time before the birds started to chirp, bringing the day to life again. With a smile they both got up and into fresh clothes, and walked to the bakery hand in hand.

The months after weren't easy. Even though it seemed it might go well, their relationship still ran into some issues. But instead of letting it go like they did before, Sam and Gabe worked together to build it back up instead of drifting apart. Even through those troubling times they found ways to be happy with each other. Though Sam was busy with his legal duties, he helped Gabe whenever he could at the bakery and witht the stress of running it. Like Sam was there to help Gabe; whenever nightmares came upon him of losing Jess or something triggers him into a depression Gabe was there to nurture him and care for him even if he tried to push away. The world was nothing against them and they were strong enough together to prove it.

Within a year Gabriel moved to live in the house that his partner owned. It wasn't long after before Castiel joined; claiming he didn't like the dorm life. Gabriel thinks it's just an excuse to live in a family setting again.

This all was new to Sam, and it made him miss the times he spent with his brother. With Jess. But now he has it again, and it felt good to be able to share this with Gabe and Cas. For the first time in forever he felt safe and warm with the people who loved him; and he loved them.

It took a while and a whole lot of convincing on Cas' part, but finally Sam got the courage to invite Dean down for a few weeks over the summer. Sam was overjoyed to get to see his brother's face; his only family member that stayed with him no matter what through his whole life. This was partially a favor to Cas too, it was evident that the two had some major catching up to do. Their small little family became four members, as Dean decided after to move to be closer to everyone else. This made Cas excited to be able to live with his boyfriend; apparently Sam and Gabe weren't as exciting to live with. Sam concluded Castiel couldn't wait for the privacy to be affectionate with Dean alone.

Sam and Gabe also made a trip out to see Anna. The trip also gave the time for an emotional reunion between Gabe and his mother; something that was long overdue. Sam had to admit he was a little jealous, wishing he could see his mother again.

Gabe was the one to pop the question; though it took a couple more years. It was a sloppy proposal and he was nervous the entire time, but that was so like Gabe that it made Sam laugh. They had a small wedding with onlly a few people, but the moment was all that mattered. That was the first time Sam had seen his older brother cry; when the two said their I do's. Dean never heard the end of it.

It's now years later, and with a coffee in his hand Sam had wondered how different his life could have been if he didn't come back here. Sitting at the kitchen table, he watched the birds in the trees fly free. It was one of his favorite things to do to pass the time; something quiet and simple in the beginning of the day. He had taken the day off to get rid of some stress and finally spend some time with Gabriel helping to work in the bakery. Even though years have passed since they got married, it still seemed like they were newlyweds due to Sam's busy schedule. Most of their time together is spent when they need to go to bed and the occasional lunch meeting.

But now they have some time to do whatever they want for the day to pass. All that there was to do was wait for Gabe to get out of bed. Sam was naturally up before his husband, so this was a natural occurrence. Sitting there, watching the birds fly, Sam and his coffee, alone with his thoughts. He still doesn't know how he became this lucky; finding Gabriel again and the opportunity of being loved this much. He wouldn't trade what he had now for the world.

"Mornin' sweetheart." Gabe mentioned walking into the kitchen with a yawn, his voice making Sam jump a little. "What, why so jumpy? Did I scare you?" He teased softly, kissing Sam's cheek.

"You wish, you big sap." Sam replied with a laugh, cupping Gabe's face with his hands and bringing him in to a kiss on the lips. "Good morning."

"Ew, coffee breath."

"Shut up. You know you like it."

"You're right. I do. Ready to go?"

Sam hummed, getting up. "To the bakery? I'm always ready for some treats."

Gabe approached Sam, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Not today Mr. you promised you would help work."

He leaned in, kissing him on the lips as Sam replied; "You're right. But you know, you could just put it on a tab." He then stole another kiss. "Or are you not doing that because back then you owed Anna so much?"

"Shut it you tease." Gabriel chuckled, pulling back and taking Sam's hand, dragging him along out the door. "Oh youthful days. When you were so young and innocent. And may I add, quite the crybaby."

"I was just a highly emotional child. I'm over that now."

"Are you really now?" Gabe chucked. The two continued with their back and forth, reminiscing in the past and how much had changed since then. With all the times that passed; it seems like they were one of the only things that stayed the same.

It wasn't long until the two of them reached their destination, the locked doors of The Sweet Stop. Glancing up, they both were thankful. If it wasn't for this bakery, nothing would have changed, they never would have met. They would just continued on with their miserable lives. This bakery, this place, had so much private meaning to the both of them.

Little did Cas, Dean, Gabe and Sam all knew, the meeting in the bakery back then would change lives, forever.

"I could never say this again; I'm so glad you came back Sam." Gabe mentioned gently, squeezing the others hand. "And... that you came back to the bakery."

"Lucky stop." Sam chuckled, grinning and kissing Gabe's cheek. "God, I don't know what I would do without this place."

Gabe looked back at Sam into his eyes, returning the grin with some tears in his eyes. "Me neither." He whispered, before the two's lips met.

Sam had always loved his Gabe. Yeah sure, they were far apart, distance is supposed to tear love apart, etcetera. But it was so much more than that. It was actual love, and he sort of figured before they connected that they would never be in love again; but hey. That doesn't stop Sam from loving him now and forever.

With that thought inside head; Sam pulled Gabe in for a kiss again in front of the doors.

This bakery is where their life together started; and it now is the site of their new life together. This little place The Sweet Stop. Where it truly feels like home.


End file.
